Time
by CSI001
Summary: All he needs is time. But when will his time be up?
1. Chapter 1

**My second story! The first is still in progress, but I just couldn't resist writing another one about Greg! Well, this story is going to have a high rating because I want to be safe and the subject matter may be upsetting to some readers. So please enjoy and please spend a minute to write a review of what you think! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time.<strong>

Three. That's how many times he had seen Greg take the pill bottle out of his pocket, then pour two out and swallow them dry. Nick couldn't believe his eyes. They'd been at work for about six hours and he'd already popped six pills down his throat! Nick thought back to earlier when he'd been working with Greg...

_They'd just arrived at the crime scene and Greg looked rough. He looked like he was hungover if Nick was honest, but he asked Greg about his looks and he simply stated he had a late night. After that they got to work and as they were working, Nick saw Greg glance over his shoulder quickly and shove something in his mouth before anyone could see. So Greg thought. But Nick saw him place the orange bottle of pills in his pocket and couldn't help but wonder what they were. He didn't think they were illegal or anything, he actually thought they were paracetamol. But why would Greg try to hide the fact that he was taking them, Nick wondered. He made a mental note to ask Greg about them later._

_Once they had collected evidence and finished at the scene they climbed into the truck and headed back to the lab. "You got a headache?" Nick asked casually. Greg just looked at him for a moment with a confused look on his face then said, "No, why?" Nick, who was driving just glanced his way and said, "I saw you doping up back at the scene. So what's up?" After he said that he'd seen him take the pills, Nick thought he saw a small look of panic cross Greg's face, but as soon as it came it went, so Nick ignored it and waited for his answer. "Oh right! Yeh, I did something to my arm the other day, think I might of pulled something or someting like that anyway" Greg laughed, "It's nothing". "Huh. You been to a Doctor about it?" Nick pondered. Greg just pulled a face and waved his hand a little, "Like I said, it's nothing. There's no need for someone else to tell me that, it'd just be a waste of time." "Okay then. Just don't do anything to make it worse, okay?" Nick told him seriously. "Yeh, i'll just leave all the hard work for you then" Greg said with a little smirk on his face. "Haha, you do that anyway, you don't need an excuse" Nick replied with a smile on his face. They got out the truck and into the lab._

When Greg had broke off from Nick at the lab, he felt like crying. He needed to tell someone what was going on, but who? Nick had been concerned about his 'injured arm', so what would he be like when he told him what really was going on? Greg decided to give it time before he made his decision to tell anyone or not and went back to work, acting as if everything was normal, but he knew it was far from it.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter complete! So what did you think? And what do you think's really wrong with Greg? Please review and come back to see what happens next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou Pikapikatchu and CrystallineSolid for my first two reviews! I am a very happy bunny! So here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Here.<strong>

Greg was sat alone in the locker room getting ready to go home after a double shift and took yet another two pills out the bottle and swallowed them dry, just as Nick walked in. "You taking more of them darn things?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows. Looking up at him and putting the bottle back in his pocket, Greg spoke quietly, "Mmh, yeah." Nick opened his locker and looked over at his colleage, "You okay G?" He asked concerned about how quiet he was and the amount of pills he'd taken. Greg didn't really give him a word answer but made a small 'hmm' noise in his throat. Unsatisfied with the answer, Nick asked Greg another question, "How many pills have you taken today?" He asked whilst shutting his locker door then leaning on it. Greg huffed quietly and said "I dunno know Nick, not that many. I'll see you tomorrow." After that he started heading towards the door, but Nick stopped him before he could get by. "Greg stop. You know you can talk to me right? I know something's up and i'm not gunna give up until I find out what it is. So, do you fancy telling me now or are we going to stay here all night." As soon as Nick said this Greg's emotions caught up with him and he could feel himself trying to hold in tears. Nick noticed this and acted immediately, " Hey, come on. Let's go to the office where we can have some privacy." Nick waved his hand to Greg, to tell him to follow and soon enough they were in their office.

Once they were in their office, Nick sat at his desk and he told Greg to sit next to him. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Nick broke the tense atmosphere, "So... You wanna talk to me here G?" Greg swallowed. "You won't understand." Was all he said whilst he fiddled with his hands, not looking at Nick. Nick took a deep breath in and said sternly but kindly, "If you don't tell me what's wrong then I will never understand." Greg realised there was no way for him to get out of explaining everything to Nick so decided to come out and say it. "I've got cancer." Nick wasn't sure he'd heard Greg correctly so asked him "What?". Greg looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes and repeated what he said a little bit louder since he whispered the last time, " I've got cancer". Nick's face turned from shocked to distraught, "Oh Greggo. I'm so sorry." He leaned forward as he saw the first tear fall down Gregs cheek. "Come here man", he said, then pulled Greg into a tight embrace. After that Greg had lost all control and the tears ran free down his face. After sobbing into Nicks shoulder, he finally pulled away and wiped his face. " Sorry" he said sheepishly, followed by a nervous little laugh. "Don't worry about it man. This is what i'm here for", Nick said and smiled warmly at him. "How long have you known?" Nick asked. "About a month" Greg told him honestly. "Jeez Greg, why didn't you tell me? Who have you told so far?" "I haven't told anyone. Except my Doctor of course." Greg said feeling quite guilty that he hadn't told Nick before. "Why Greg? Don't you think we're good enough friends to share these kind of things?" Nick asked him feeling a little disheartened that Greg thought he had to go through this by himself. "No, it's not that at all" Greg replied quickly. "Then what G?" Nick asked. "What type of cancer is it?" Greg looked around the room for something to focus on but ended up looking at the floor. "It's... You know..." Greg stuttered, finding it hard to say anything else. Nick got his drift and summed up where he was heading, "Is it testicular?" Greg, still looking down, nodded. "You can say it you know" Nick said. Greg let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I know that, i'd rather just not say it". "I still don't get why you haven't told anyone" Nick said hoping that Greg would explain why he hadn't told anyone up to now. Greg looked up at him and spoke, "If I have to have one or both of 'em removed, I don't want everybody to know that you know. I just, I don't want anyone to know". " I understand where you're coming from. But just know i'm here now okay?" "Yeah. Thanks". "No problem. Are you sure you've taken the right number of pills though? I mean, i'm no expert, but i'm sure you've had enough to last you the whole month." Nick said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Greg laughed a little, "I used to work in a lab for over five years. I think I know how many I can take." Nick smiled, "Yeah, i'm sure you do. You wanna do something, I mean we're both off shift now so we could watch some films or something?" "Thanks for the offer but I think i'm just gunna head home, if you don't mind" Greg asked. "No, that's fine. Just know that if you ever need anything, i'm here", Nick told him. Greg smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Cya tomorrow". After that Greg left, feeling better about the situation already.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Pikapikatchu for the review, again! I really appreciate it! For anyone new reading this story, I accept anonymous reviews, so please review and tell me what you think. I'm terribly sorry if I get something wrong about the subject matter, so please tell me if I get something wrong! Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

**Problems**

Nick studied Greg silently. They'd just arrived at a scene, which the whole team was working on, and he could see that the youngest CSI was sweating and having trouble concentrating on his work. On the way over, Greg had hardly said anything. They hadn't spoken about Greg's cancer again since that one time a week ago. Nick didn't want to bring it up again unless Greg wanted to, so kept quiet. Greg looked tired too. Really tired. When was the last time he had a good night's sleep, Nick thought to himself. He told himself to have a chat with Greg when they returned to the lab, to see if everything was okay. The whole team worked silently, only speaking when they told everyone what evidence they had found.

After numerous hours at the scene, it was time for everyone to head back to the lab. Catherine and Russell had already gone back to the lab and Sara and Morgan were just finishing loading up there truck with evidence. Nick and Greg had only just started loading theirs, so it looked like they were going to be the last ones there. As Greg lifted a box into the back of the truck, he dropped it with his left hand, causing it to slip out of his right, resulting in the box dropping on the floor, making evidence sprawl out everywhere. Both Sara and Morgan looked at him and Nick came around from the front of the truck to see what had happened. Greg leaned on the frame of the truck as a wave of dizziness came over him. All three of his colleagues rushed up to him as he wavered on his feet. "Greg?"Sara asked him, wondering if he was losing consciousness. The only reply she got was Greg dropping to the floor. Nick quickly stepped to him and caught him before he impacted with the hard ground. Morgan gasped and knelt down next to both men. "Should I call an ambulance?" Sara asked urgently. "Ye-", Morgan was interrupted by Nick, "No, we'll give him a couple of minutes first. See if he comes around" Sara and Morgan looked at him, "What? Why? There could be something seriously wrong with him" Sara told him. Nick thought for a minute, "It's hot out, he probably just passed out because of that" he said, trying to convince the girls and himself. Morgan was about to protest but then they heard a groan from Greg.

"Hey. Hey man. Come on. Y'alright…" Nick said to Greg as he looked around. "You think you can sit up?" Nick asked and Greg nodded. With a little bit of help Greg managed to sit up and lean against their vehicle. "Here" Sara said to him as she offered him the bottle of water she had brought with her. Shakily, Greg grabbed the bottle and took a couple of gulps of the refreshing liquid. "Thanks" he said before placing the bottle on the floor. "No problem. Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere are you because we'll take you to the hospital to get checked out if you are." Greg waved his hand a little, "No, I'm fine. I think it's just the heat that did it, you know?" he said before attempting to stand up. Everyone rose with him, wary that he may still be a little bit wobbly on his feet. Greg stared at them with raised eyebrows, "I'm fine now. Don't worry." He told them, then began boxing the evidence up again. Morgan was next to speak, "Do you need to go to the hospital? Just to be checked over?" Greg smiled at her, "No, I'm fine. You two go ahead and we'll meet you back at the lab" Sara sighed, "Okay then. If you have any trouble call me" she told Nick, who nodded.

After Morgan and Sara had left, Nick and Greg climbed in to their truck and buckled up. Nick, who was in the driver's seat just sat there, looking at Greg who was staring out of the window. After a couple of minutes of not going anywhere, Greg glanced at Nick with a wondering look on his face. "Is there a reason we're still here?" Nick just frowned and said, "What was that all about? Do you know anything else about the cancer? Has it gotten worse? I thought you were gonna tell me things like this from now on?" Nick barraged him with so many questions Greg couldn't take any of them in. "Just start heading back to the lab and we'll talk, but let's not stay here any longer, it takes hours to get back" Greg stated before turning back, looking out the window. Nick took a big breath in before he started the engine and then made his way back to the lab.

"So, you must have been to the doctors since we last talked, what did he say?" Nick said, breaking the tense silence that was forever building. "Not a lot. Just told me the options of how to get rid of it" Greg said still looking out of the window. Nick glanced at him, "So he didn't mention anything about passing out or anything?" "Nope. Like I said, it was probably just the heat" Greg said sternly and quickly. "We both know it's probably not the heat Greg. What's going on? Talk to me man" Nick said concerned for his friend. "It's nothing, Just drop it, okay?" An exhausted Greg said, then sighed. This only concerned Nick more, so he decided to continue with his probing, "You don't seem very phased about what just happened" "Because it's not that big a deal, it's happened twi- today and I'm fine" Greg began sweating hoping that Nick hadn't caught what he almost said. Who was he kidding, he was a CSI, of course he noticed. "What? It's happened twice? When?" Greg clamped his eyes shut, kicking himself for being so careless, "A couple of days ago. I'd just got out of the shower. It was probably just the heat again" he said trying to get Nick off of his back. "After work, you're gonna go get checked out. I don't care what time it is, you're going" Nick ordered him. Greg just nodded slightly, then turned his attention back out of the window.

They'd been back at the lab just over an hour and it was only two more hours until their shift was over. Greg had just taken some evidence to Hodges and decided to take a break. His head was hurting, aching. Maybe he was just tired, but inside Greg knew it would be more than that. Nick was in the break room already and they only acknowledged each other with a small smile and a nod of the head. They hadn't talked since they were coming back from the scene and it was tense between them. Just as Nick was about to say something, Greg collapsed again into a heap on the floor. Nick rushed to him and shouted Russell in, who was just passing the break room. Russell entered the room and all of a sudden Greg's body went stiff and began shaking violently around on the floor. Now Nick knew it was more than just the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Don't forget I accept anonymous reviews, so please just tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review ****pikapikatchu****, again! I'm so glad you've stuck with this story! I almost gave up on it! To anyone about to read this chapter I just want you to know how much reviews really mean to me; they're what keep me writing fanfics! I accept anonymous reviews so you don't even need an account! I don't care if it's advice, criticism, or just a few words to say if you enjoyed it or not, they all keep me going! So please review after reading this just to tell me what you think Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**The Hospital**

Greg woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He looked around and realised he wasn't at home. Nor the lab. He was in hospital. Great.

He remembered going to get a drink from the break room because of his darn headache but then nothing. He knew Nick was there. Had Nick brought him here? He had no idea what had gone on, and it worried him.

Just as he was about to get out of the hospital bed someone came through the door to his room.

"Hey, look who decided to join us" Nick said with a slight smile. Russell followed him in the room and shut the door softly behind him.

Greg smiled a bit, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Russell asked him concerned.

"I'm alright now thanks. I, er, i'm guessing you know?" Greg asked awkwardly.

D.B. nodded, "Yeah, i'm annoyed that I had to find out from your Doctor though Greg. You should have told me sooner."

Greg looked down and swallowed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Russell looked to Nick thinking that Greg was extremely quiet. "Hey, do you think I could have a minute with Greg?"

"Sure man. I was gonna get a coffee anyway, you want one?"

Russell raised his eyebrows, "Yeah please, black." He said and smiled at him and pulled some money from his pocket. "Here i'll get us all one."

"Nah it's alright, I got this" Nick said. "Greg you want one?"

Greg shook his head. "No thanks."

Nick looked at Russell and then walked out.

"So, do you remember what happened back at the lab?" Russell asked Greg, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Greg wiped a hand over his face, "Yeah."

Russell sighed, "Has that ever happened before?"

Greg took in a shaky breath, "Yeah at my scene earlier and then when I got out the shower a couple of days ago."

"Wait, wait, it happened at your scene?" Russell asked confused.

Greg looked at Russell oddly, "The others didn't tell you? Nick didn't tell you?"

Russell shook his head. "They told me you passed out but that's it."

Greg frowned, "Yeah that's what happened..."

"Greg, you had a seizure earlier. You didn't just pass out."

"What?" Greg asked slightly panicking with this new information.

Russell looked down then up. Looking straight in Greg's eyes. "You had a seizure. But don't worry the doctors said it was probably just a freak reaction to the drugs you're taking for the cancer."

Greg looked at him worried, "What if it wasn't though? What if there's something wrong with me?"

Russell looked away, he knew he should have let the doctor tell him what had happened. "It's probably nothing alright, try not to worry about it."

Greg just looked down, and then unconsciously rubbed his head and winced.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Russell asked concerned.

"Mmh..." Greg mumbled. "Just another headache."

"Another?" Russell asked.

Greg set his head back onto his pillow, "Yeah, i've been getting quite a lot recently."

Greg suddenly looked up, "Do you think they're something to do with why I had a seizure?"

"I bet they are! What if I have something wrong with my brain or something?" Greg rambled.

Russell was just about to speak when the doctor walked in.

"Greg, i'm glad you're up. I'm not used to you being this quiet." She joked to him with a smile. It was Dr. Halen. She had met with Greg before about his cancer.

"So, here we are again. But not for your cancer. Do you know what happened?" She asked with a smile, whilst looking at the clipboard on the end of his bed.

"Yeah, I've been told." Greg said looking at Russell.

"Okay. So you didn't realise what happened until you were told?" Dr. Halen questioned, looking up at Greg now.

"Erm, no. I just thought I passed out because... that's happened before." Greg said quite shyly.

The Dr. Looked at Greg carefully. "Right, how often?"

Greg rubbed his eyes, "Earlier today and then a couple of days ago, when I was getting out of the shower."

Dr. Halen licked her bottom lip and Russell looked up at her, waiting for her to talk. Greg just looked around the room.

"I'm going to book you in for a CAT scan as soon as okay? I believe if there was something seriously wrong though, you would have had some other symptoms and more closely together. But, I don't want to get you worried, there could be something quite serious going on, but we will deal with that if or when we have to."

Greg was listening to her intently, and nodded when she had finished talking.

"Right, i'll go and arrange that scan for you. You'll be staying here until we get the results back okay? Don't worry about the medication you need to take if you haven't got it with you, I will bring that to you," When she finished talking Dr Halen smiled at both Greg and Russell then walked out the room.

Russell thanked her before she left the room and looked at Greg. He was lost in thought. He hoped he was going to be alright, but knew that whatever happened, the team would be there for him.

Nick came back with the drinks and Russell filled him in with what the Dr said. When he had finished, Nick looked at Greg who was too quiet for his liking. He tried to make conversation with him, but all he got was one word answers. He really hoped Greg wouldn't have to cope with anything else.

**Please, please, please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much ****greggo123**** for your review! I'm glad you're still reading this. I don't want to moan but I honestly don't know if I can keep writing this story if not many people review. I need the advice/ criticism/ your opinions to know how to write my next chapter, or if I'm doing something wrong. Honestly, I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it but your reviews are what make me write, I like to try and give you a good piece of writing to read! So, please, just one minute of your time to tell me what you think will make me the happiest person alive! I accept anonymous reviews so you don't even need an account. But, anyway thanks for checking this story out…**

**Results**

Greg had spent the night in hospital and hadn't had a restful night. If he wasn't thinking about his cancer, he was thinking about his head. Luckily, Dr. Halen was able to get him in for a CAT scan yesterday. But this meant Greg was left thinking all night about the results.

"Morning Greg." Dr. Halen greeted as she walked into Greg's ward.

Greg smiled at her, "Hey, do you have my results?" He asked her hastily. He actually would have sounded rude to anyone else, but Dr. Halen knew how anxious he must be.

Pulling the blue curtain around his bed for privacy, Dr. Halen began to talk to him quietly.

"Would you like to wait until some of your friends or family gets here?" She started.

Greg swallowed, surely that means it's bad news. "Erm, no. It's okay."

Dr. Halen nodded. "Alright, now this is very rare but it has happened. The cancer hasn't just stayed in your testicle; it has spread causing a tumor to grow in your brain. Now, most brain cancers are caused by cancers from other parts of the body, although it is unusual for it to be caused from testicular."

Greg tried to remain as calm and composed as he could. Now he actually wished he had waited for Nick or someone to come.

"That's why we're unsure on how long the tumor has actually been there. Can you recall when your headaches started?" Dr. Halen asked.

Greg scratched his head as he thought. "I think it was when I first thought something was wrong down there."

Writing his answer down, Dr. Halen spoke again. "Do know specifically when that was?"

"The day before my appointment, when I felt the lump." Greg replied, grabbing the blanket on the bed with the tips of his fingers and twiddling it. He was so nervous and worried.

"Okay, that means we've found it relatively soon, which is always good. Your headaches were probably the first sign of the tumor; because of the pressure building up around your skull, we call it raised intracranial pressure." Dr. Halen explained.

"Have you been feeling nauseous lately, or vomiting at all?" She asked.

Greg shook his head, "No, neither."

"Alright. The major symptom which enabled us to find the tumor was obviously the seizure you endured. Again, this is very common with brain tumours, so don't stress too much over it." Dr. Halen told Greg.

"The tumour is between the parietal lobe and temporal lobe the, I don't know if you're aware where they are?" She asked.

Greg shook his head, "No, I've never been good at biology." He joked. He always tried to use humour to cover how he was really feeling.

Dr. Halen laughed slightly, "Well they're both next to each other. Having the tumour by the parietal lobe can cause problems with reading, writing or simple maths; it can also make you have difficulty speaking or understanding words. Some movements may be hard to coordinate too, as well as having difficulty finding your way around. And sometimes there can be numbness or weakness on one side of the body."

Greg just rubbed his head; it was a lot to take in.

"If you want, I can print you off some information about what I'm telling you now?" Dr. Halen asked, noticing her patients overwhelmed expression.

Greg nodded, "Thanks that would be great."

She smiled before continuing. "Some things that can be caused by the pressure on the temporal lobe are seizures, which obviously you've already encountered. After the seizure you may get some odd sensations like fear or intense familiarity. You may have blackouts; again you've already experienced this. And you may get some memory problems too."

Greg nodded.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but your chances are good right now. I wouldn't worry too much." Dr. Halen said, and then smiled to Greg warmly.

Greg smiled back, but she could tell he was still shocked and upset, which he had every right to be.

"I'll be back later to tell you about everything else. For now I'll have a nurse come and give you some medication, for the cancer, and to hopefully prevent any future seizures. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"It's okay, someone should be here soon." Greg replied. Nick had told him that he would stop by before he went to work, so should be there within the next two hours.

"I'll see you later then." Dr. Halen said before she walked away, leaving the curtain shut.

Pulling back the curtain slightly, Nick poked his head through.

"Hey man, can I come in?"

Greg looked up and smiled, "Yeah, of course."

Nick smiled and shut the curtain behind him. "Why's this thing shut?"

"I dunno." Greg shrugged. "Dr. Halen drew it across when she told me about the results."

"And?" Nick questioned.

Greg sighed. "It's... I... The cancer has spread." He said sadly, looking down at the sheets, as he tried to get his words together.

"Is it in both now? I'm sure they can get it under control." Nick said, trying to console his friend.

Greg shook his head and looked up to Nick. "No, it's gone to my brain. And now... now I have a tumour."

Nick's eyebrows moved up involuntary. "Gee, I'm sorry man. How bad is it?"

"Quite bad. There are some sheets over there that Dr. Halen gave to me, erm, they just say what might happen in the future, stuff like not being able to coordinate my moves, not being able to read..." Greg trailed off, again looking down.

Nick picked up the sheets of paper lying on the side of a small chest of draws.

"What are they gonna' do about this? Like cut it out, or what?" Nick asked, as he pulled a chair up to Greg's bed, still reading the paper.

Greg threw his hands up, "I have no idea, they've not told me about anything like that yet. I just hope I'll still be able to work."

Nick out the sheets down, having just scanned through them. "Yeah, you will do. Don't worry about that, Russell will make sure you can keep working."

Greg nodded and smiled briefly at Nick. After that he just looked down.

"Hey man, don't let this bother you. I know it's big but you're gonna' be fine, alright? I'm here for you anytime; just gimme a call and I'll be there." Nick said sincerely.

Greg laughed nervously, "Thanks. It's just how am I meant to tell the rest of the team this?"

"Like you told me." Nick answered. "Or I can tell them if you want?" He offered.

Greg shook his head, "No, I should do it. It's just, it will be weird. None of them even know about my other cancer yet. Only Russell." He sighed.

Nick scooted his chair closer to the bed. "Greg, you know the team. We're a family. They'll look after you and be there for you when you need it, I know it."

Greg smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"You rang your Mom yet?" Nick asked cautiously. He knew how much Greg's Mom cared for him.

"I don't have to. She died earlier this year. In February." Greg told him.

Nick looked shocked. "Greg, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Greg swallowed, feeling a small lump forming in his throat. "It's alright, she would have been the hardest person to tell. One person off the list though, huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the sullen mood that had fallen between them.

It worked as Nick's lips twitched into a small smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. You dealing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. It's odd not having her ringing me every week and stuff but I've got you guys, and like you said, we're a family."

Nick's smile got bigger, "Yeah we are."

Greg was finally out of the hospital after being there three more hours after Nick had left. Dr. Halen had spoken to him more about the tumour and it seemed almost as if his testicular cancer wasn't a problem anymore. He had asked Nick to stay quiet about the tumour as he wanted to be the one to tell everyone. Well, he didn't exactly want to but he had to.

Knocking on Russell's office door, he waited for a reply before he went in.

"Hey Greg, come and sit down." Russell told him as soon as he saw who it was.

Greg smiled as he went to sit down after shutting the door.

"So, you're out of the hospital. That's gotta' mean good things right?" Russell asked.

Greg's smiled fell a little bit. "Not exactly. I found out that my seizure was caused by a brain tumour. My cancer's spread."

Russell sat up straighter in his chair. "Woah. I didn't expect that. Are you alright?"

Greg's smile grew again, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Er, my doctor printed me off some info about it, so I thought I'd photocopy it and, you know, give them to you guys."

Russell hadn't noticed that Greg was holding a wad of paper, in several different plastic wallets. Greg past him one.

"Am I still okay to work? I asked my doctor and she said it's fine." Greg asked wearily.

Russell nodded. "As long as it's okay with your doctor it's okay by me."

Greg smiled, "Good. Is there anything I can do now?"

"No. But tomorrow same as usual when you get here at the usual time. No special treatment." Russell joked.

"Right. Is it okay if I just hang around here for a bit? I need to tell everyone what's going on." Greg said.

"Sure, I'll call a meeting if you want? Tell them all together." Russell suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to tell them individually." Greg replied, already rising out of the chair.

"Alright then. Keep me informed each week about this okay. I wanna' know when you're a hundred percent again." Russell said with a smile.

"Will do." Greg said as he walked out the door. _On to the next person_, Greg thought.

**Okay that's it for now! Let me know what you think and I hope to have my next chapter up sooner than this one! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you ****lotzalove**** for your review! So glad to know somebody's reading :) Please review this chapter if you enjoy it everyone!**

**Sharing the News**

"Hey Catherine." Greg said as casual as he could.

Catherine looked up and smiled, "Hey how's it going?"

Greg's smile faltered and Catherine picked up on it. "Is everything alright?" She asked concern showing on her face.

"Yeah. Well, actually I guess not. I sort of wanted to talk with you but if you're busy I can come back?" Greg told her.

Catherine shook her head. "No now's fine. You want to go to the locker room or somewhere a little more private?"

"Can do, wherever you want."

Once they were in Catherine's office Greg found that he was scared to tell Catherine. He had always seen her as a motherly figure and when he realised he didn't have to tell his actual mother he was so relieved it was unreal. But this was almost just as bad.

Catherine waited patiently, knowing that Greg was never one to hold back. And if she was truthful it worried her that Greg was so quiet.

"Right, I'm going to tell you something that I probably should have ages ago." Greg started.

"A little while ago I found a lump in one of my testicles." Greg stopped, he knew his breathing had gotten heavier and he could feel the sweat starting to build up on his forehead and underneath his nose.

Catherine's face had changed already, she probably realised what was to come Greg thought.

"I knew I should have it checked out but just the thought of something being wrong down there put me off going to see a doctor, so I left it. But then some other stuff happened and I decided to go. As soon as a doctor checked it out they told me that it was more than likely to be cancer, and I just couldn't believe it." Again Greg stopped to try and regulate his breathing.

Catherine leaned over and grabbed Greg's hand. "And was it?" She asked him softly.

He nodded.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry." Catherine said to him.

Greg looked up at her and smiled sadly. "It gets worse. About a week and a half after I found out what was wrong, I was having a shower and, I passed out. I wacked my head on the wall and I had no idea how long I was out for. When I woke up my nose was bleeding and I had no idea what was going on or what to do. It freaked me out. Then it happened again when I was at a scene. Only Nick knew about my cancer, so Sara and Morgan were making this big fuss and I was so, I dunno, nervous I guess. I didn't want them to find out what was going on."

Catherine frowned, "Why not Greg?"

Greg looked away, "Because I'm a guy, and if I have to have them removed I, I'd lose that."

"You'd still be a man Greg." Catherine said smiling slightly and rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Greg looked at her and she saw the moisture collecting in his eyes. She immediately lost her smile.

"Yeah, I know. But that really bothers me. I don't know what I'd do if it comes to having them removed. I don't think I'd be able to manage it. That's why I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"I don't understand Greg; you'd still be the same Greg that we all know."

Greg shook his head, "But you'd know that they're gone. And I hate the fact that you'll know. I hate that no woman would want to be with me or have sex with me. I hate that even if a woman did want to have sex with me I probably wouldn't be able to do it. I won't be able to have kids. Aarh, I hate all this Catherine, what have I done wrong?" Greg asked her with tears now trailing down his cheeks.

Catherine reached up and wiped away his tears, letting more roll down. "You've done nothing wrong Greg, absolutely nothing."

"But I must have, I must have because I won't have my manhood left and I probably won't have my memory or be able to do anything without needing help."

Catherine looked at him puzzled, "Why Greg, why those other things?"

Greg passed her a pack he had made in one of the plastic wallets. He then pushed his chair back and rubbed his hands over his face and hair.

Catherine took the papers out of the wallet and flicked through them. Greg could tell when she pieced together what he was trying so hard to tell her.

"What can they do about it Greg?" Catherine said with a deep softness in her voice.

Greg swallowed hard, trying to rid the lump that was in his throat. "Radiotherapy's the first thing. And I could need surgery. It all depends if it gets any worse, like bigger and stuff."

Catherine nodded. All of a sudden, Greg looked smaller than he ever did, vulnerable. She looked down at his hands and saw them shaking, and Greg kept balling them into fists and releasing them.

"Greggo, I'm really sorry about all of this, but I know you can get through it. You know you don't have to tell Sara or Morgan about your testicular cancer. If you're not comfortable with it then don't do it. Who knows already? Have you already told them two yet?" Catherine enquired.

Greg shook his head, "No they don't know yet. I've only told Nick and Russell."

"Okay, well do you think you're going to tell Sara and Morgan?"

Greg shrugged, "I dunno. If I do I hope it doesn't go like this." He said with a small smile whilst wiping his cheeks.

Catherine laughed. "You did good Greg. I'm glad you told me, I know it couldn't have been easy."

Greg nodded slowly. "Right, I'm gonna make a move. Thanks for listening and all that. I'm sorry I, you know all this." He said motioning around his face.

"It's fine. Just think yourself lucky I'm holding it together." Catherine told him smiling.

Greg smiled at her again. "I might see you later. If not tomorrow."

"Okay. Look after yourself alright."

"Yeah I will. Thanks again." Greg said before he got up and left.

**Please review! :) Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews ****C.H.W.13 and ****lotzalove****, they're really encouraging and I really appreciate them :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kind Words From Unexpected People**

Greg was sat in the break room waiting for Sara. He'd checked with the receptionist earlier and it turned out she was at a scene, but he was prepared to wait for her. She and Morgan had a right to know what was going on, just like everyone else.

"Hey Greg, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he entered the break room.

"Hey, I'm waiting for Sara to get back; I need to tell her what's going on."

Nick got a bottle of water out the fridge and offered Greg one. "Oh, she got back about ten minutes ago. I think she's with Hodges right now."

"Oh right, thanks. I'll see you later." Greg said to him with a smile as he got up.

Nick smiled back. "See you man."

Hodges and Sara looked up when there was a tap on the lab glass.

"You guys busy?" Greg asked as he stood in the doorway.

Hodges shook his head. "Greg you should know by now, I'm always busy."

This made both Greg and Sara smile.

"Haha, you're so funny Hodges." Sara told him.

"We're not that busy, why?" She then asked Greg.

Greg walked into Hodges' lab and took a seat so that he was closer to Hodges and Sara who were also sat down.

"I've got some news which I need to tell you." He started off.

This attracted Sara and Hodges' attention. "You're leaving the lab?" Hodges asked. "Because if that's the news then I saw that coming years ago."

Greg laughed. "Surprisingly, no, that's not what I'm going to tell you. Hodges I don't know if you found out about this, I'm guessing you did, but I passed out the other day at a scene and it wasn't to do with the heat like I said it was." He directed the last bit to Sara who frowned and looked at him curious.

"It wasn't the first time I've passed out recently. It had happened before, and I've been getting a lot of headaches too. Then yesterday I had a seizure."

Sara gasped she was so shocked and Hodges raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Russell told me you passed out when I saw you with the medics. I thought it was weird you were on a stretcher." Hodges said to him.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I think that's what everyone was told."

"Are you okay?" Was all Sara asked, only bothered about his well being.

"Well, yeah and no. The thing I wanted to tell you was that I have a brain tumour. I found out because I had to have a CAT scan." He explained, cutting a long story short.

"Oh my God!" Sara exclaimed. "Is everything going to be okay? Are you going to b okay?" She questioned.

Greg shrugged. "I dunno, hopefully. I printed off some things my doctor gave to me. It all says what's going on, what might happen in the future, all things like that." He said to them and passed two plastic wallets over to them.

"How are you coping?" Sara asked him. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Okay I think. But this is only like the first day I've known about it so... that's not much to go on!" He laughed. "I'm not going to lie, I'm anxious about what's more than likely going to happen to me. A bit scared too if I'm honest." He said to them with a small smile.

Sara pulled him into a hug and Greg was thankful he managed to hold it all together. These were the easiest people who he'd had to tell, even though he thought it would have been much harder.

"You're going to be fine. And everything's going to turn out okay. I know we're not as close as you are with everyone else here, but I'm here if you want to talk or anything." Hodges said to Greg, much to his surprise. They had grown closer over the past years, but Hodges knew he wouldn't be the first person Greg would go to if he had any problems.

Greg pulled away from Sara. "Thanks Hodges, I appreciate it."

Hodges smiled and nodded then turned back to his work.

"You know, since I've been so nice you can always help me out here." He said cheekily.

"I knew there was a catch." Greg said with a smile, even though Hodges was facing the other way.

Sara smiled too. "I hope you get better as soon as possible. I know Hodges already offered but I'm here too if you ever want to talk to someone."

"Thanks Sara." Greg said appreciatively. "Hodges I can't help out today, I need to find Morgan, but I'll drop in here tomorrow if I'm free anytime."

Hodges shook his head. "Whatever, I knew you wouldn't help."

Greg got up from his seat and said bye to them both. "See you tomorrow then probably."

"Bye Greg." Sara replied waving to him slightly as he walked away.

Greg went back to the break room where Nick still was.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Nick asked him.

"Good actually. I only told them about my brain tumour though." Greg answered as he sat down with Nick.

Nick put his arm on the back of the sofa. "Right. Why?"

"I don't want anybody else to know about my other thing. I'm just going to tell Morgan about what I told those two." Greg told Nick.

"Tell Morgan what?" Morgan asked as she strolled into the break room and put her hands on Greg's shoulders.

Greg turned his head around. "You'll find out in a minute." He said to her and turned back around to face Nick. "I might go home after this so I'll see you tomorrow."

Nick nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Greg led Morgan to the locker room, but Sara was in there.

"Hey guys. Are you two done for the day?" Sara asked them both. She tried to act how she normally would to Greg, but for some reason she found it difficult. He was still the same man she used to know, does know. Yet what he told her had changed something in her.

"Unfortunately no. Greg has something to tell me apparently." Morgan said in reply to Sara.

Sara knew what Greg was going to tell her so decided to make a move. "Right, well I've got to go. Bye." She said and smiled as she walked by Greg and Morgan.

"See ya'." Greg called after her.

Morgan sat down on the bench in the locker room and patted her hands down on her knees. "So, what did you need to tell me?"

Greg sat down next to her. This was going to be hard.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked this chapter and I'd like to know, should I write about Greg and Morgan's chat or just sum it up in the next chapter? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing ****Marymel**** and ****lotzalove****! I do appreciate it! Here's chapter 8 :P**

**Telling Morgan**

"You know how I passed out the other day at our scene." Greg started off saying. Morgan and he were sat in the locker room on the benches in there and Morgan nodded.

"Well, it wasn't because of the heat. I had a fit later that day and obviously went to the hospital."

"Have you had a seizure before?" Morgan asked with a concerned gaze.

Greg looked into her eyes and saw so much emotion and intelligence in them. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he knew he liked her. He fancied her. It had been quite a while since Greg felt that way about a girl before and it was quite rare that he did feel this way.

Shaking his head, Greg replied to Morgan. "No I haven't. When I was at the hospital I had a CAT scan and they found a tumour."

The look on Morgan's face made Greg wonder if she felt the same way he felt about her. But then he just thought she was being caring for a friend and only a friend.

"Is it bad?" Morgan asked. Greg was about to reply but then she began talking again. "I know it's bad, I didn't mean that! It's just how bad is it? Do you know what I mean?" She asked in a rush.

Greg smiled at her. "Yeah I know what you mean." Greg stood up to his locker and opened it. "I actually have some stuff you can have." He said and pulled out another plastic wallet, just like what the others had received. He sat back down and passed it her.

She quickly glanced down at it and then looked back to Greg. "Are you going to be okay?"

Greg pursed his lips tightly together. "Yeah, yeah I will be."

Morgan smiled. "Hmm, you better be. What's going to happen then? Are you going to have chemo?"

"No." Greg said and shook his head. "The first thing they're gonna' try is radiotherapy. Then they'll try other things if that doesn't work."

"Right. When are you having it?"

"Tomorrow after shift. They're starting me with it pretty soon." Greg told her.

Morgan smiled. "Well so they should. They need get you back fit as soon as possible."

"Well, I think that's the plan." Greg said with a smile.

Morgan smiled back at him. "You don't deserve this. No one does but you really don't."

Greg shrugged. "Hmm, but it happens."

Nodding in agreement Morgan said. "Yeah, but I wish it didn't."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a moment and Morgan noticed Greg's hands shaking, just like they were when he was with Catherine.

"Are your hands shaking because of the tumour?" She asked him.

A little shocked by the question, Greg's head shot down to look at his hands. They were shaking quite badly and he quickly curled them in and looked back to Morgan.

"Erm, no. They do that when I'm nervous and stuff. It's pretty stupid." Greg said followed by a nervous laugh.

Morgan looked back up to Greg's face and noticed how he wasn't looking at her anymore. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's me with the problem." Greg said and quickly looked up to her again. His face had turned a light red colour, whether it was because he was embarrassed or something else, Morgan didn't know.

She shook her head. "It's not a problem."

Greg laughed under his breath. "Do anybody else's hands shake for no reason? I don't know of anyone, whereas mine do it all the friggin' time. And they'll probably be doing it a lot more often now too." He ran his hands through his hair and let them rest on the back of his neck. "Sorry, I don't mean to, unload onto you. I'll go." He said and started to get up.

"Wait!" Morgan quickly said and reached her hand out to stop him from leaving. He finally looked at her again with partially sad eyes. "Just because your hands shake when you're nervous doesn't mean it's a problem. I'm sure plenty of people's hands shake for the same reason. And other people's hands shake for other reasons. It's just something you live with. Have they always shaked?"

"No, started some years back. When I used to work in the lab it kinda blew up and it just made me a bit, I don't know, on edge." Greg admitted.

Morgan's eyebrows raised and she looked shocked. "God, was anybody hurt?"

"Yeah. Some lab techs got cuts on them, Sara cut her hand pretty badly too. I was in the lab where it happened. My back and side got bad burns; third degree." He said, seemingly unfased by the event that happened so many years ago.

"I'm so sorry. I bet that hurt, huh?"

Greg laughed. "Yep, you got it."

Morgan smiled. "Did it scar bad?"

His face fell a bit. No one had really asked him about his scars before. Of course it scarred bad! Third degree burns would do that to skin.

"Yeah, it did."

"Can I see?" Morgan asked. It was the last thing Greg expected to hear.

With a confused glance to her, he said, "Why?"

"They fascinate me." Was all she said at first. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked it's rude."

Greg shook his head. "Go on, I don't mind." He told her half lying. He spun around slightly and pulled out his tucked in shirt and moved his blazer to the side.

Gasp. That's when Greg knew she'd looked. Next to his tanned chest and half tanned left side, was a webbed pattern which was a pale colour, almost white in comparison. Nobody had ever seen his back before since it happened. Even when he was with a girlfriend, he kept his shirt on and just unbuttoned it slightly.

"I didn't know it would be this bad." Morgan said in almost a whisper.

Greg thought it was enough and pulled away from her probing hands and stood up to tuck his shirt in again.

"What did the rest of the team say when they first saw it?" Morgan asked him when he sat down again.

"They don't know about it. I'm guessing they know it's scarred but they've never actually seen it." Greg told her and just then Henry came in the locker room.

"Hey guys" He said before he opened his locker.

Greg smiled at him. "Hey Henry, how's it going?"

"Not bad. It's been a long day" He said as he pulled a jacket out from his locker. "How long do you guys have left?"

Morgan looked at her watch. "Just an hour." She told him with a smile.

"I'm not actually at work. Just came to tell you guys something. You off home?" Greg asked him.

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh right, well take this with you. I'm sure you'll piece together what it's about." Greg said to him and pulled out a pack for Henry. "If you wanna talk to me about this tomorrow I'll be in."

Henry frowned. "What is it?"

"It's about me. I'll explain all about it tomorrow. I would now, but I can't." Greg apologised.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Henry said and waved the plastic wallet in the air.

"Cya Morgan." He said before he left.

"Bye, Henry, have a good night." She said to him with a smile as he went.

Greg turned back to her. "What were we on about?"

"Why has none of the team ever seen your scars?" Morgan asked, reminding Greg what they were on about.

He shrugged. "I don't want them to see them."

"But surely they see them when you change and things?" Morgan enquired.

"No, I always wait till I'm on my own or go home to change, say I have no fresh clothes here."

Morgan shook her head. "Why though?"

"Because they're horrible to look at and if they saw them, every time they got the chance they'd be looking and I don't want them to." Greg told her quite sternly.

Morgan was a bit taken back. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Now Greg felt really bad. "No, I'm sorry Morgan. I'm just not in the best mood."

She smiled. "I can understand that."

He smiled back at her and got up. "I really am sorry; I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with one last smile to Morgan, before he headed to his car.

If it were any other time he would have talked to Morgan longer but he could feel himself getting more and more lightheaded. On his way to the parking garage he stopped at a vending machine and got a bottle of water. After a few sips he felt a little better, so proceeded to his car. When he got there the lightheadedness had gotten stronger though and he walked around to the driver's side of his truck. He put his hand out onto the top of his truck and held onto it as he wavered on his feet. Soon enough, Greg was on the ground again, unconscious.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you ****Marymel**** and ****lotzalove**** for the reviews! Much love! Hope anybody reading enjoys this chappy :)**

**Stupidity**

Morgan was still shocked about what Greg had told her. It seemed unreal that someone she knew so close had a brain tumour. She'd only ever heard of them, but now she knew someone who'd got one. She just couldn't believe it. Slowly she walked to her car in the garage. Wait a minute; Morgan could have sworn Greg's car was right in front of her. Yeah, it was Greg's car. Curious as to what was going on; Morgan walked up to the window and looked in. There was nothing out of place or anything that looked unusual. How odd. Presuming Greg was still inside; she carried on walking to her car.

It was just when she was about to get into her car that she saw him. Greg was sat up against one of the car parks pillars next to his car. His head was down and his legs splayed out on the floor. Morgan rushed over to him.

"Greg?" She shouted as she was going over to him.

His head lifted slightly and he took a moment to focus on her. "What are you doing on the ground?" Morgan asked him, even though she was pretty sure he was in no state to answer.

Greg just shook his head and frowned. "I don't know Morgan." He told her in a sad, almost scared voice.

Her heart went out to him. "It's alright; you probably just passed out, okay?" She told him reassuringly and began to rub his hand. "Do you think you can stand? We need to take you to be checked out."

"No, I'm just going to go home, I'm fine." He said and looked back down.

Morgan didn't know what to say to him. "You're not fine; you're sat on the floor in a parking lot. Do you need me to call an ambulance or can you get to my car?"

Greg didn't reply to her. "Greg if you don't answer me I'm going to have to call someone else out here." She tried to coax him to get a response.

"Can you get me the water over there please?" He asked and half pointed vaguely in the direction of the bottle he bought, that had dropped to the floor and rolled away. Morgan quickly got up and retrieved the bottle. She opened the bottle so that Greg didn't have to and passed it to him.

Again she noticed his hands shaking as he took the bottle. "Do you remember feeling unwell when you came out here?"

Greg nodded. "I was dizzy but that's it. I don't even remember getting out here, I don't remember coming out of the lab." He said sounding totally lost. He shook his head warily and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Are you dizzy now?" Morgan asked him.

"No, I'm okay now. Really tired though." Greg admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

Morgan frowned. "You need to go to hospital Greg, for your own good."

"No. I'm not going." Greg said defiantly. "You can leave me, I'll be okay."

Paying no attention Morgan pulled out her phone. "Hey it's me… I need you to come out to the garage… I'm fine, I just need you… Okay." She ended her call and looked back to Greg who looked around like a young child.

Morgan waited and soon enough Nick was outside. "Hey Morgan, what are you doing?" He asked her. He could see her bent down on the floor next to a car; wait was that Greg's car? Yeah it was. Why was she with Greg's car? "Isn't that Greg's car?"

"Yeah it is." Morgan said and Nick joined her where she was.

"G? You okay man?" He asked him once he saw Greg against the pillar.

Greg looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Really? You look like you need a doctor man." Nick said and looked to Morgan. She looked down sadly and shook her head. Greg didn't answer but decided to get up.

"Woah! Where you going?" Nick asked him.

Greg pulled his sleeves down over his hands and went up to his car. "I'm going home." Nick grabbed Greg's arm and held him steady. He looked at Greg and noticed his trousers were wet around the crotch.

Greg noticed him staring and Morgan had taken a look too. "It's just water." Greg said and yanked his arm out of Nick's grip. Without turning back to the pair, Greg opened the door to his car and started the engine.

"Greggo, I think you had a seizure. You shouldn't be on your own, let alone driving. Please, just let me take you to the hospital." Nick tried. The look in Greg's eyes only made him want to help more. He could see the tears floating around, along with the humiliation.

"Greg, come on. Let me come with you or something." Morgan shouted as he drove off, away from the lab.

X

Why him? Why did Morgan have to see? And Nick?

Greg couldn't believe it. He was so confused but when they were both looking down on him he noticed what they were staring at. He couldn't remember anything, but yet it still clicked what had happened.

He was driving as fast as he could; all he wanted was to get home. Tears had crept their way down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. His engine roared as he sped home. The road was deserted since it was the time that it was. That was a benefit of the strange hours he worked.

All of a sudden his car seemed to no longer be in his control. It went off the road and down the steep incline that followed. Because of the speed he was going, Greg and the car ended up going for what seemed like minutes. Then, they came to an abrupt halt. And Greg lay on the bonnet, unconscious.

X

Nick left Morgan in the garage and started to follow Greg towards his house. On his way though, something caught his eye on the road. Tire tracks. They swerved along the road until they veered off to the side. The CSI in him became curious so he pulled over and got out his car. Going over to the edge, what he saw made him want to throw up.

Running down the soil, Nick slipped on his way down in haste. Once he reached the bottom, he couldn't believe it. Greg was laying on the front of his car, cuts and bruises already covering him. "Oh shit." Nick said and pulled his phone out to call 911. Whilst on the phone he felt for a pulse and was so relieved when he found one; even though it was faint.

"Come on buddy, stay with me."

Nick had rang Russell to tell him what had happened and he was coming down to him and Greg, and Nick knew Morgan would be tagging along too. Maybe even some of the others if they were still there.

He grabbed Greg's hand gently and tried not to move it. "You weren't wearing a seatbelt, what the hell were you thinking." Nick said and shook his head sadly. How could Greg have been so stupid? Nick heard a vehicle pull up and prayed it was an ambulance but knew they wouldn't have gotten there so quick, she must have been heading home.

He was surprised when he saw Catherine sliding down the hill. He thought it would have been Russell.

"Greg!" She shouted and ran down to him. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed when she saw him.

"Greg, honey, can you hear me?" She asked as she stroked his hair back. To both her and Nick's surprise, Greg replied.

"Cath…" He hissed out in pain.

"Yeah, we're here, you're going to be okay, alright? Don't worry; you're going to be fine."

"I'm sorry." Greg sighed out.

Nick shook his head when Catherine looked to him puzzled. "What for man?"

"Seatbelt… I didn't…" Greg told them, struggling to get his words out.

Nick chuckled dryly. "It's alright, man. But I think you'll be regretting it later." Catherine smiled at Greg to try and comfort him, but his eyes slowly drifted closed.

"Hey, Greg come on now. Stay awake for a bit longer okay?" Catherine tried but it was no use.

Greg had again gone unconscious.

X

**Thanks for reading and please leave a little review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update yet again guys! ****Marymel**** and ****lotzalove thanks again for your reviews! Means a lot to me :) Here's the next chapter and please let me know what you think!**

**Room 314.**

"How is he?" Sara asked as soon as she saw Nick sat in the waiting room.

He stood up when he saw her coming towards him, along with Russell. "I don't know. I've not heard anything yet."

Catherine had been sat next to him and had a tissue in her hand; her eyes were red from crying. "I hope he's going to be okay, he woke up for a few seconds but that's it."

Russell was the first to notice a doctor stood behind them all.

"Greg Sanders?" The doctor enquired.

"Yes, all of us here." Nick said hastily.

"He's got a lucky escape. Three broken ribs, luckily no serious internal damage. He's broken his right wrist and his left leg's fractured. The cast should only be on his wrist for six or so weeks and hopefully his leg will heal quite quickly." Brass had just arrived and came up to join the group.

"There's a lot of bruising over his body so he'll be sore for a while and from the looks of it he hit his head quite hard."

"Will that have any effect on his tumour?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"I don't think it will make any difference but we will need to assess him when he wakes up."

"So he'll be okay?" Russell asked.

"I think so." The doctor nodded. "You can go and sit with him when you're ready, room 314. I think he'll be awake soon, if not already."

"Thanks doctor." Sara said to him and the team smiled.

Brass moved in closer towards the group and Morgan had only heard the last bit of information about Greg from the doctor, since she went to get a coffee.

Brass had a confused face. "What's this about a tumour?"

Everybody's faces dropped. "Err, Greg found out he had a brain tumour just this week." Nick told him sadly.

"Oh boy." Brass said as he shook his head.

"He'll be okay though." Nick added with confidence. He had to believe he'd be okay.

"Yeah, he will. He's a tough kid." Brass told them. "Is that what caused him to leave in such a rush?"

Nick and Morgan shared a look. "It could have been, we don't know."

"What's that?" Catherine asked and pointed to the paper Brass held in his hand.

Brass looked down, forgetting about the paper. "It's a speeding fine. I managed to reduce it a little but that's all."

Nick grabbed the ticket and whistled. "God, that's a lot." Brass raised his eyebrows.

Russell looked at it. "I'll pay it, that's the last thing Greg needs on top of everything else."

"Hey, I'll pay some of that too man. I couldn't agree more." Nick chirped.

Everyone nodded and agreed to chip in. "Let's go and see Greg." Sara said and off they went to room 314.

X

He actually didn't look that bad, there was a nasty bruise visible coming from under his cast, but almost all other bruises were hidden under the gown.

"Greg?" Catherine said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin'?" Brass asked him, in an almost fatherly manner. Everyone smiled when Brass called Greg 'kiddo', he was hardly a kid anymore, but he was still one of the youngest in the group. And nobody had really seen Brass show this much concern for Greg before.

Greg smiled slightly. "Okay."

Everybody laughed. "Okay? Man, you need to stop coming here; they'll be getting fed up of you." Nick joked.

Greg smiled at him tiredly and moved his left hand up to his head.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Headache."

Sara went out to find a doctor she said. Not a minute later, she came back with a doctor on her tail.

"Greg, I wasn't expecting to see you back here for anything else." His doctor said. "I'm Dr Halen for those of you that don't know me; I've been treating Greg for his cancer."

Greg looked to Nick nervously, thinking that she'd let slip about his testicular cancer.

"Yeah, they all know about his head." Nick told her and she slowly nodded her head, understanding what Nick meant.

"Yeah, and now here we are again." She said with a smile. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Greg nodded slightly. "Not too much but my head does hurt quite a bit." He told her and the others stood around with worried faces when she frowned.

"Just look forward for me." Dr Halen told Greg which he did after looking to Nick concerned.

She pulled a torch out of her pocket and slowly moved the light across each of Greg's eyes, then did the same thing but quicker. Putting the pen away she stood back with Greg's chart in her hand.

"How bad is your pain? Out of ten"

Greg shrugged. "About an eight." He told her truthfully.

"Okay, I'm going to bring you some pain meds. Then we need to start your radiotherapy, alright?"

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked.

Dr Halen saw the concern on her face. "I think it's best to start the radiotherapy as soon as. This crash, what was it caused by?"

Greg shook his head, "I don't know, I can't remember."

"I think he had a seizure before he got in his car." Nick told her and Dr Halen nodded.

"If we can start to reduce the size of the tumour now, it might stop these seizures, so the sooner the better, right?" She said with a tight smile.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Dr Halen left, and the group talked for a while until Greg dropped to sleep.

X

"Greg... Greg."

Greg looked around with a frown. "Sorry to wake you, but they want to take you to have your radiotherapy soon."

He sighed. All he wanted to do just then was sleep. "You ready for this?" Catherine asked him rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"Yeah, Dr Halen said it's painless so I probably won't even feel a thing." Greg told her with a smile.

"Good." Catherine smiled. The rest of the team had gone home but she and nick wanted to stay for at least a little bit longer. Nick came in the room, holding two cups of coffee. "Hey man."

"Hey." Greg smiled at him.

Just as Nick was closing the door, Dr Halen came in. "Hi all."

"You ready for your radiotherapy?" She asked Greg.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, there's no need to worry about it." She looked to Catherine and Nick. "I want to talk to you about something."

Greg too looked at Nick and Catherine. "You can talk to me with these here they know about everything, including my other thing."

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She paused for a second. "It's about time we solve the problem of your testicular cancer. Since we know that it's spread outside of your testicle, we are going to have to do an orchiectomy and I think it's best to do a bi-lateral orchiectomy."

Greg tightened his hand around Catherine's. That's not what he wanted to hear.

"Obviously it's your choice, but if it's managed to spread to your brain, there's a high risk it will go to your other testicle, so it would be safest to remove both of them. Right now our priority is your brain tumour, but soon after we will need to discuss this more. So think it over, you got any questions I'm always around, okay?" She asked. She truly felt sorry for him, but he had to know.

Greg nodded and Dr Halen left. For a moment there was silence in the room.

"You okay?" Catherine asked him softly.

Greg did a small sideways smile at her and nodded. "Really?" Catherine asked him again.

Greg looked down. "It's just, the last thing I wanted you know." He sighed.

"Don't worry, man, it' gonna be alright." Nick consoled.

"What should I do?" Greg asked them.

"Well, the most important thing is your health." Catherine said.

"It's whatever you want to do, man." Nick said. He couldn't imagine how Greg felt.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready for you." A nurse said. Greg sighed and said bye to them both, then went for his radiotherapy.

X

**Please tell me what you thought of it :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank-you ****Marymel**** for your review again :) This is set quite a while after the last chapter and here's the next chapter, so please enjoy! X**

**Friendship**

Greg had had five radiotherapy sessions in the past week and he was now sat at the lab, working on a case.

"Hey." Nick said as he and Catherine walked in the room where Greg was sat at a light table.

He looked up at them and smiled, closing the case file in front of him. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we just closed our case, and since D.B. told us there's no more, we thought we'd come help you." Catherine said as she sat next to him and slid the file over to herself.

Greg smiled. "Thanks."

They worked together for about an hour, and the conversation had dropped as they all indulged in their work. Catherine observed Greg as he fiddled with his hair and held a small clump and dropped it on the table, then swirled it around with a finger. Nick glanced up from what he was doing and saw Catherine staring at Greg.

Greg looked up to them both. "It's falling out", he told them with a sad smile.

Catherine offered him a small smile back. "Because of the radiotherapy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's part of the package." He said with a smile that actually reached his eyes this time. Nick and Catherine laughed at him, glad that he had his good sense of humour to help him get through.

X

"Woah, this is a different look." Russell commented as Greg turned up for work the next day.

Greg smiled almost nervously, "I know, it had to be done though."

Russell nodded. "Well, it suits you."

Greg scoffed. "Thanks but I know that's not true."

With a shocked face, Russell broke away from Greg and said, "Would I lie to you?"

Greg just smiled and made his way to the locker room.

X

"Hey."

"Hey, Greg." She said and turned around. "Wait, is that you Greg?" Sara jokingly asked.

Greg sat next to her and smiled as he rubbed his shaved head. "Very funny. You like it?"

Sara pulled a face. "It's not one of your best styles I must say."

"Well, too late now." Greg smiled as he shut his locker and left.

X

Next stop was the break room where Nick and Catherine were sat. "Good morning." Catherine said as she poured Greg a cup of coffee. "Nice hair... or should I say head." She said as she passed him the drink.

Nick laughed at her and Greg smiled sideways. "Yeah, I know, I know. It looks terrible."

"Oh come on, it's fine." Catherine said apologetically.

"I wish I didn't do it. I miss my hair already. I'd rather it be patches of hair than none at all." Greg sighed and rubbed his head again.

"You'll get used to it." Catherine smiled and squeezed his knee gently before she got up. "I'll go start on our case."

Nick watched her leave then looked back to Greg. "Man, you know it's not actually that bad."

"I know I've had my fair share of hairstyles in the past but there's a reason I never went bald." Greg told him quietly with a smile.

Nick laughed at him. "Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

Greg nodded and then rubbed his head with both hands. "Think I might need to invest in a hat." He said with a laugh as he tried to warm his head up.

Nick laughed too and they both drank their coffee together before they started work.

X

Later that day, Catherine and Greg were in the break room having lunch with Sara, Russell and Morgan when Nick joined them.

He plopped down in a chair next to Greg who looked to him and smiled.

"Seriously?" Greg asked and the smile on his face turned into a huge grin.

Nick smiled back and, much like Greg earlier, rubbed his newly bald head.

"You told me you were going to get something to eat." Morgan said as she shook her head with a smile.

"I got a bag in the fridge with my name on, come on guys, I thought you were CSIs?"

They all laughed at him. "Well you better eat quick, cause you've only got ten minutes of lunch left." Russell told him and rolled his rubbish up and threw it in the bin before leaving everyone around the table.

X

"Thanks." Greg said to Nick as they were working their case. "For this" he clarified by pointing to his head.

Nick smiled. "No problem, man."

"What does Morgan think of your new do?"

Greg laughed. "It's not a big hit."

Nick laughed too. "Uh oh. Never mind, I bet she still has the hots for you."

"Dude, she never had the hots for me in the first place." Greg told him.

"Well you believe what you want, man." Nick said and nudged him with his elbow. Greg smiled at him.

"Hey, skinheads stop talking and get working." Russell shouted through the door playfully as he walked by. They both laughed at him and carried on with their work.

X

"You wanna do something since we're off the clock? Get a few drinks?" Nick asked in the car park.

Greg nodded. "Sure, but I have to go to the hospital now for my radiotherapy."

"You want me to join you?"

Greg shrugged. "If you want. It only takes like five minutes though."

"That's alright, you going now?"

"I have time to nip home and change first." Nick smiled.

"Then let's go."

X

"You do this drive yourself every time?" Nick asked Greg as they left the hospital. Greg's eyes were peering out the passenger window tiredly.

Greg turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah, it's not that far."

"But you look tired, I'm not sure it's safe for you to come by yourself. How about I drop you off and stuff?" Nick asked.

Greg shrugged. "Fine, but what if we're on different shifts?"

"I'll inform Russell and he'll be able to sort it out for us."

"Okay." Greg said, and there was silence in Nick's truck for a short while.

"They started me on steroids last week; that's why I'm tired." Greg said, breaking the silence.

Nick looked over to him and nodded. "What are they for?"

"Reducing the swelling."

"Right, should I just take you home then? I don't want to force you out if you need sleep."

Greg shook his head. "Nah, I can't sleep much anyway. But I'll warn you now I can only have a couple of drinks because I'm usually quite nauseous after treatment. You're lucky we've not had to pull over yet."

"Really? Is it that bad?" Nick asked him surprised.

"Yep. The other day I was talking to Russell and I had to chuck up so I ran to the bathroom and he followed me in and heard everything. That was quite awkward." Nick laughed.

"Oh yeah, laugh at my misfortune."

"I'm sorry, man." Nick laughed. "Can't they give you drugs for that?"

"They can, but I'm already taking those steroids and anticonvulsants. I don't want to take too many." Greg told him, screwing his nose up.

"Maybe you should think about getting some." Nick offered up.

Greg shook his head. "Only if it gets any worse."

"Alright. So have your seizures stopped now?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope they have." Greg said with a smile.

Nick smiled too. "Yeah I do, you gave us all a scare a few weeks ago."

Greg had collapsed in the hallway of the lab and began fitting. Everyone knew about the cancer but nothing could have prepared them for seeing such a close friend like that.

"Well fingers crossed it doesn't happen again." Greg smiled.

Nick smiled too as he pulled up, and they both got out and went in the bar.

X

**Soooo, you like, not like? Please review to let me know! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank-you for the reviews Marymel and csiwannabe99! Sorry the updates are so, so, so slow! I'm afraid I have work though which unfortunately takes priority :( But... Here's the next chapter :) x**

**Sick**

Nick and Greg had been at the bar for a couple of hours and they were sat chatting when Greg interrupted him. "Excuse me."

He quickly got off his stool and briskly walked to the restroom. Nick's eyes followed him all the way until the restroom door swung shut. He sat for five minutes then put down his drink when Greg still hadn't returned.

Pushing the door open to the men's room, Nick immediately heard retching, and taking a few steps forward, he saw the cause of it. Greg.

He was sat on the floor, bent over a toilet in a cubicle with the door wide open, obviously not having enough time to shut it in his rush to vomit.

"Hey, man, you alright" Nick said as he stepped inside the cubicle slightly.

Greg nodded but seconds later he was over the toilet again. A few men walked into the restroom and looked in at Greg as they walked to the urinal. Each of them took their turn giving a look of disgust as they walked by, and Nick made sure to give them the hardest glare he could.

By the time he'd finished, Greg was pasty white and beads of sweat had collected on his forehead and above his top lip.

"Hey, can't you handle your drink?" The guys who had previously walked by sniggered as they walked past again. Greg turned slightly to look at them but quickly turned back around.

Nick stood up straighter and stepped forward and the men smirked at him, and then laughed as they walked out.

Greg grabbed some tissue from the roll and wiped his mouth. "You okay, bud?" Nick asked him softly.

Again Greg nodded and he shakily got to his feet and flushed the toilet.

"Can we go now?" He asked Nick as he kept his hand on the wall to sturdy himself.

Nick nodded and smiled tightly. "Sure."

Once they were in the car, Greg sat leaning his head heavily on the cool window and turned the air-con right up.

"You wanna stay at mine tonight?" Nick asked and looked t Greg, who sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay." Nick gave a disapproving look even though Greg had his eyes closed, but didn't argue. They continued to Greg's apartment, neither of them talking as they went.

"I'll come by later to see you alright, before shift." Nick told Greg before he got out the car.

"'Kay." Greg said and got out the car slowly and went up the stairs to his apartment.

Nick watched him as he went and made sure he got in safe before driving off.

X

"Greg?" Nick shouted as he knocked on the door again. "Greg, are you there?"

Receiving no answer still, Nick pulled out his keys and found the one that belonged to Greg's place. They had traded keys when Greg was beaten up and hadn't thought to give them back to each other.

Letting himself in, he walked through the apartment and heard nothing. Getting slightly worried he placed a hand on his gun as he carried on walking. "Greg?"

He pushed a door open which led to his bathroom and found Greg, again, slumped over a toilet seat.

"Hey man, you still chucking up?"

Greg looked up to Nick and nodded, quite sadly. Nick frowned in worry, as it was hours after they had been out and was time for work again.

"Alright" Nick said and took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor, "Sorry, man. We shouldn't have gone out." He apologised and placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and knelt next to him.

It was then he noticed how thin Greg had got. His shoulder blade jabbed into his hand where he rested it. And his face was gaunt; cheek bones standing out prominently.

"It's not your fault." Greg said, snapping Nick back into reality.

"You want me to get you anything?"

Greg closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "Glass of water." He mumbled.

Nick rubbed his shoulder before getting up and heading to the kitchen. It took him less than a minute and he quickly returned to sit next to Greg. "Here you go."

Greg grabbed the glass with shaky hands and took a small slip, but quickly after covered his mouth with the back of one hand, feeling ill again.

Nick rubbed his back as he gripped the side of the toilet after putting the glass down, and Nick swore he turned a light shade of green. Greg retched and retched, but nothing came out.

"It's hot." Greg said and began to pull his t-shirt over his head.

"Here, let me help you." Nick said and helped pull his top off, which was damp where the sweat had made it stick to his chest and back.

Greg leant back on the wall of his bathroom. "Can you tell Russell I'm not gonna' be able to come in today?" He asked Nick with tired eyes.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, course I will."

"You want me to stay for a while?" Nick offered.

"No," Greg shook his head, "I'm just going to crawl up in bed and sleep for the next week." He said with a soft smile.

Nick smiled back. "You look like you could do with that." He was serious. Greg had bags developing under his eyes; his body lacked any energy to even move more than he had to.

"You going to be alright on your own? Seriously, Russell won't mind me staying here for a while." Nick asked again.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for the day." Greg told him, feeling completely beat.

"Okay. Well I'll come back on my break; about three hours from now."

Greg nodded. "Okay, I'll probably be in bed so just let yourself in again."

Nick nodded back as Greg got off the floor and wiped his face. "See you later then."

Greg turned and waved as Nick left his bathroom, and he flushed the chain, and then went to his room.

X

It was almost four hours later and Nick had just pulled up to see Greg again. He'd got caught up with his case so was a little later than he intended to be.

He gently knocked on Greg's door when he reached it, not wanting to wake the man if he was sleeping like he said he most likely would be.

For the second time that day, Nick pulled his key out and undid the door. As he entered, he could faintly hear the sound of water spraying and realised Greg was in the shower.

"Hey G, just so you know, I'm out here alright? Don't come strolling out with no towel for God's sakes." He joked and sat down on Greg's couch with a smile. He sat for five minutes flicking through TV channels and began to wonder if Greg was alright.

He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Greg?"

No answer. "Greg, you alright?"

No answer again. Nick bit his bottom lip and pressed the handle. Luckily Greg hadn't locked it.

"Shit!" Nick said as he saw Greg lying on the floor of his shower, water hitting his prone, naked body.

Nick reached in to turn the shower off and almost recoiled, the water was icy cold.

"Greg, Greg, wake up." He tried but Greg still lay unconscious.

Nick pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him into a towel. Then, he quickly rang for an ambulance.

"What happened, bud?" He asked as he held Greg close to him. He rubbed his arms to try and warm him up and waited for the medics.

X

Greg could hear the all too familiar beeping of the hospital, well, the machines which were in it. In the room, next to the bed he was in.

Wait. Why was he in the hospital? Greg racked his brains to try and think but nothing came to mind.

Gingerly opening his eyes to look around, Greg looked next to him to see Nick sat smiling at him.

"Hey man."

Greg frowned at him. "Why am I here?"

Nick straightened up and his smile faded. "You collapsed in your shower. Your doctor's still trying to figure out why."

"How did I get here?"

"I came round to yours and found you, called the paramedics... now we're here. You've been out for almost a couple of hours."

Greg looked down in thought when his doctor walked in.

"Greg, you're awake." Dr Halen said with a smile as she picked up the clipboard from the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Greg told her quietly.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Greg, do you know what time you went in the shower? Your friend told me you were going to sleep." She said, nodding her head over to Nick.

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. I tried to sleep but I was nauseous, so I went in the shower about half an hour after you left?"

Nick nodded and looked over to the doctor. "Okay, you were unconscious for a long period of time. We're going to keep you here overnight, just as a precaution. I think your seizures may have started up again."

Greg sighed and nodded. She put the clipboard back down. "Don't worry about it, we'll start you on some other drugs to hopefully prevent anymore, since the ones your on now aren't working. Have you thought anymore about the surgery?" She asked tentatively.

Greg shook his head and looked up to Nick. This was going to be a hard decision.

**X **

**Please review! x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank-you so much for the review Marymel! I know it has been forever since I updated and I am so sorry, but I hope this long chapter (for me anyway!) can help you forgive me. Please enjoy and leave a review everyone if you would be so kind! X **

"Here he is." Nick smiled as Greg slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back with his head to the side. Greg smiled at him and Catherine.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked him cautiously whilst grabbing and holding his hand.

Greg shrugged. "I'm alright. They're officially gone." He told them with a quiet, drowsy, half-hearted laugh.

Nick smiled down at him. "Eh, they're overrated anyway."

Greg let out a small chuckle. He'd just been in surgery and now he was testicle free. He'd talked about it with Nick, who had persuaded him that it was the right thing to do. And now that he'd done it, Greg didn't know why he was making so much fuss over it.

"That's one thing less to worry about." Greg said with a smile as his eyes drooped lazily on his pillow.

Catherine squeezed his hand gently. "Yeah, you'll be fighting fit in no time." She told him with a smile.

Greg nodded, "Yeah that's the plan. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of tired. I don't think I'll be awake much longer."

Nick and Catherine smiled. "Don't worry; we'll leave you to sleep. Get some rest, man." Nick told him.

Greg smiled as they got up and left and then closed his eyes, then did what Nick said; get some rest.

X

"So what have we got so far?" Russell asked as the team gathered around one of the labs light tables.

"No match found on the semen from the bed sheets, however, the blood found on the corner of the nightstand was a match to Jason Tender. No relation to the family from what we've found on records." Morgan started.

"And the hair we found was not a match either." Nick added.

Catherine placed a picture on the table. "This is what Doc found in the daughter's stomach. It looks like rubber from something like a tyre, but it's gonna be pretty hard to narrow it down as it's pretty standard."

Russell looked to Sara to see if she had anything to say to which she shook her head. "Greg, you got anything?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The, err, the epithelials, err..." He stared down at the file in front of him and blinked hard a few times. "...Err..."

It had been a couple of weeks after his episode in the shower and Greg had felt better. Surprisingly, he hadn't encountered too many effects from the tumour.

The team shared glances with each other as they waited for Greg to speak. He continued to look at the file but he just couldn't say anything. "...Err... Excuse me." He finally said after a minute of struggling and walked out into the corridor.

"I'll go check on him." Nick said straight away and left the group who didn't argue with him.

"Right guys, back to the case." Russell said and took over, making the rest of them focus on something else other than their worry for Greg.

X

Greg went to the locker room and sat down, almost in a daze. What just happened was weird and... Scary. He could see the words and knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't string the words together.

He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He let it out and held his hands out in front of him. They were shaking, something they'd started doing a lot recently.

"Hey, man, you alright?"

Greg looked up to see Nick join him and sit by him on the bench. He nodded but looked down at his hands.

Nick looked down too. "They're shaking again." Greg nodded slowly and screwed his hands into fists and then let go again.

It wasn't the first time Nick had noticed it, or the rest of the team for that matter. They'd been at the scene of the case they were working on.

_They were just wrapping things up at their crime scene, a house in the upper class part of town. They were stacking the evidence into their Denalis when there was a small smash of glass. Curious as to what had happened; the team looked over to Greg who had dropped a glass container with some evidence inside. He was looking down at the broken glass but also at his own hands. _

_Looking up to everyone Greg tried to smile a little. "Sorry, it slipped out of my hand." He said, directing it to Russell. He quickly broke eye contact with everyone and bent down to the floor and began trying to pick the shards of glass up. But his hands were shaking and the tiny pieces of glass were just being flicked about near his fingers._

_All of the others started to carry on placing the evidence away in their trucks, but kept an eye on Greg. "Hey, I'll get this. You carry on loading up." Nick told him as he bent down and began picking up the pieces, already getting more than Greg had previously._

_Greg looked to Nick and nodded before standing back up and trying to carry on as though nothing had happened._

"How's treatment going?" Nick asked tentatively. As open as Greg was about everything, his cancer was something he didn't like to mention. So the team rarely brought it up in conversation.

Greg looked to Nick and then down again with a sigh. "It's... going."

Nick nodded. "You struggling with anything? 'Cause you know I'm always here to help."

Greg shrugged. "I don't know. I... I think I'm doing alright, but I don't know." He said quietly.

"I don't know what just happened. I knew what I wanted to say but I just... couldn't."

"Should you ring your doctor?" Nick asked him.

"No. I'm seeing her later, I'll mention it then. But she said this was probably gonna' happen and it has so...

"Maybe it's getting worse. Maybe the treatments not working." Greg said quietly and looked up to Nick.

Nick shook his head. "We don't know that."

"Yeah but that's probably why right?" Greg interrupted.

"Hey, don't go assuming things. Okay? I know you've had it rough these past months so do you wanna come round to mine later, I can get the team together, and we'll just hang out?" Nick offered. He wanted to spend more time with Greg but he'd sort of detached himself from everyone and hardly ever did anything outside of work.

"I don't know..."

"No, come on, you're coming. We never see each other anymore."

Greg laughed. "We see each other almost every day."

Nick smiled, "Yeah, but not outside of work, not to relax and have some fun. So tonight that's changing."

"Ah ah, no buts." Nick said before Greg even had a chance to say anything. "You're coming whether you like it or not!"

X

Luckily, everyone finished their shift on time, so they all agreed to meet at Nick's just a few hours later. Nick had just dropped Greg off at home after he'd taken him to see his doctor. Greg hadn't talked at all on the way home, so Nick thought it was best to not ask about his cancer, so they sat in silence.

Now, Greg was at home in his bathroom, head once again over the toilet bowl. All he'd eaten was a few crackers, but that was enough to upset his stomach. He pulled himself up tiredly and washed his face after flushing the chain. The last thing he wanted was to go to Nick's, but he wasn't about to let everybody down.

An hour and a half later he had gotten changed and freshened up slightly, and then headed out his house and went to Nick's.

X

"You want another drink Greggo? Beer this time?" Nick asked as he gave Catherine a refill on her glass of wine.

He looked up from the sofa and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Come on, you're turning into Sara!" Nick joked.

"Hey, I can't help not wanting to drink! Some of us can have fun without alcohol." She told him with a smile.

Nick laughed at her and punched her arm playfully. "But who has the most fun?" He said with a wink before heading off to his kitchen.

"Hey Morgan, you want me to bring these brownies out?" He shouted through to her.

She put her glass of wine down and stood up, "Yeah!

"You guys need to try these! They are the nicest brownies you will ever taste, and I'm not even exaggerating."

Russell laughed at her as she gave him one of the brownies.

"Mm, you're not lying, these are gorgeous!" Catherine exclaimed as she ate it.

"I don't want one thanks." Greg told her with a smile as he gently pushed the plate they were on away.

"Greg, you have to try one of these, they're delicious." Sara told him, wiping her hands on a napkin.

He looked around and unwillingly took one, the smallest he could see. "Happy now?"

Morgan smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Greg nibbled on it cautiously and eventually, although reluctantly, ate the whole thing.

"Aren't they great?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. You make them?" He asked Morgan.

She nibbled her lip, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

He laughed and then sat back onto the sofa. He was feeling alright until about five minutes later. He placed the back of his hand to his mouth and didn't move for a minute. He was going to be sick.

Trying to act casual, he got up off the sofa and made his way to Nick's bathroom. Once he was inside, he quickly shut and locked the door, then ran and lifted the toilet seat up. It took a few minutes for the vomiting to subside and by the time he had finished, he knew he'd look bad.

Flushing the toilet, he stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. When had he got so skinny? When had he become so pale? It was a shock to see himself like that. Up until just now, Greg thought he still looked good. Healthy.

But now, looking in the mirror and seeing his pasty white, bony face, Greg realised just how serious his situation had gotten. He couldn't keep the smallest of snacks down, never mind a meal. He had a pounding headache almost 24/7, and he couldn't sleep. If the nausea and sickness wasn't keeping him up, it was a headache. If it wasn't a headache it was stress. If it wasn't stress it was worry.

His doctor suggested sleeping tablets but there was no way he was pumping more drugs through his body.

Wiping the sweat off his head, Greg opened the bathroom door and then grabbed his coat from the hook by the front door.

"Hey, where you going?" Nick asked him.

Greg spun around and looked down whilst pulling on his jacket. "I'm gonna' head home, I'm not feeling too well." This drew everyone's attention.

"You want me to take you home? You don't look too good." Catherine said to him in a motherly way.

Greg laughed nervously. "No, you've been drinking anyway. I'll be fine." He tried to reassure everyone.

"I'll take you." Sara told him, putting her orange juice down and going to get her jacket.

"Sara, there's really no need." Greg said and gave a disapproving look. But he soon looked away when Sara gave him that 'don't argue with me' look.

"Hey Greg, take tomorrow off if you need it. Get feeling better." Russell told him with a tight smile.

Greg nodded. "Thanks." Sara stood by the door and smiled, waiting for him.

"Sorry to have to leave so early. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

Nick waved him off, "Don't worry about it dude."

Greg nodded a final time and motioned for Sara to go first. She said her goodbyes and then they both went to get in her car.

X

"You want me to come in for a while?" Sara asked as they pulled up outside Greg's place.

He looked to her, shook his head and smiled. "No, it's alright. Thanks, for bringing me home. You didn't have to."

She smiled back. "Maybe you should let us help you out more. It can't be easy going through this."

Greg shrugged. "I'm alright."

"Really? You hardly talk to any of us anymore."

Greg gave her an uneasy look. "You look tired Greg. When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" Sara asked him.

"I don't know. I sleep fine." He told her quickly.

She cocked her eyebrow. "How many years have we been friends? I can tell when you're lying.

"Does your doctor know you're not sleeping well?" She asked him.

He shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing. Thanks for the ride." He said and quickly got out her car and walked up to his door.

"Greg?" She questioned and quickly got out her car to follow him. "Greg wait."

She jogged through his door before it shut and followed him down the corridor until it reached his bedroom, where the door had just slammed shut. "Greg?"

Sara waited a second before she gently opened the door. Greg was sat on his bed, head in his hands. She went to sit next to him and heard him do a quiet sniffle. He was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked whilst pulling him into a hug and into her chest. He didn't move his hands from his heads but she could tell by his breathing that a torrent of tears had broken free.

"It's okay." Sara cooed him and put one of her hands on top of his. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Greg slowly pulled away from her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Sara asked him.

Greg wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I don't know why I decided to unload onto you."

Sara smiled. "Don't worry about it. You want to tell me what's going on in your head? I'm not a mind reader." She said with a playful tone.

"It's just... everything. What happened earlier, it scared me. I can't deal with all of these things happening to me." Greg told her and wiped his eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm here for you Greg, you can talk to me." He looked up to her.

"I don't know. I'd rather keep to myself at the minute, you know? I don't want everyone to know how I'm feeling, or, or anything.

"I had, eh, I had testicular cancer before this" Greg told her and her face was shocked.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry." She told him and embraced him in a second hug. He smiled softly back at her.

"I wasn't planning on telling many people about it. But I think you deserve to know since I just cried like a baby in front of you." He explained with a small laugh.

"I had 'em removed not too long ago. I think that's why I'm a bit emotional, you know, it's just a lot of stuff's happening all at once." Greg told Sara with his head bowed.

She reached out and rubbed his arm. "What can I do to help? You don't have to do everything on your own, Greg."

"I'm not; Nick takes me to my hospital appointments, so it saves me driving."

"But there has to be some other things that you could use a hand with?"

Greg shook his head. "No. But I'll make sure to tell you if there is." He told her with a smile.

"Okay, you better."

X

Greg had called in sick at work the next day; he felt bad. Really bad. He felt sick to his stomach and kept vomiting throughout the whole day. He stayed in his night clothes; a baggy top and a pair of grey sweatpants. He had no energy at all, but when he tried to sleep he couldn't.

Both Nick and Sara had called to ask how he was, to which he lied, and Russell had sent him a message to get better.

The nausea was back and before he knew it he was being sick again. After a solid two minutes of retching, Greg collapsed to the floor exhausted.

X

A day had gone by and Greg had crawled into his bed after waking up on his bathroom floor. He was shaking badly and looked to his alarm clock on his bedside table. He had to be at work in about five minutes, and he knew everyone would already be there since they all arrived before starting time.

Greg sluggishly swung his legs over the side of his bed and tried to stand up, but ended up stumbling unsteady. It took a while for him to feel confident on his feet and then he began to shuffle his sock clad feet along his bedroom floor and slowly into his living room.

He stumbled in the hallway and fell to the floor. He was so weak. He moved himself along the floor until he reached the table his phone was on, and then leaned back against the wall.

Greg tried to grip his phone as hard as he could in his grasp and then shakily typed in the number. It took multiple tries until he got the number he wanted, as he kept pressing the wrong numbers with his trembling fingers. It was only two rings later that the line was picked up.

"Nick... I need you to come and take me to the hospital."

X

**Hope you enjoyed reading this everyone, so please tell me what you thought of it, good or bad! X **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews Marymel and lotzalove! Please enjoy this next chapter **** x**

"Greg? Greg?" Nick shouted as he opened Greg's door. He knew from Greg's voice when he'd rang him that something was drastically wrong, but he didn't expect to see his best friend huddled in the corner.

"Nick" Was the only word out of his mouth and tears were shining in his eyes.

Nick bent down next to him and put his hand on Greg's knee. "Hey, it's alright, I'm gonna' call for some help, alright? I'm going to ring for an ambulance." He told him calmly as he offered a sad smile. "Everything's going to be alright."

Greg closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I feel so sick." He told Nick shakily. This was definitely the worst he'd felt.

Nick hung up his phone when he was told that medics were on route and grabbed Greg's hand. "I know, buddy, but don't worry 'cause help's on its way."

"I'm gonna' be sick." Greg told him as he opened his eyes.

"Okay, let me get a bowl or something." Nick said, but Greg pulled his hand, refusing to let him go. "It's alright, I won't go anywhere. Just make sure you chuck up that way and not all over me." He joked, trying to raise the younger man's spirit.

It managed to create a small smile but it didn't last long as his face screwed up, showing the discomfort he was in. "My head really hurts." Greg told him as he let a tear out.

Nick squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I know, man. I wish I could take the pain away."

Greg suddenly twisted his body to the left as he threw up his stomach contents; which didn't consist of a lot since he'd not eaten in so long. Nick reached his other hand up and smoothed the hair back on Greg's head. "Ah man. That's it."

Greg leaned back on the wall out of breath and sluggishly wiped his chin with his wrist.

"Medics!"

"Come straight in!" Nick shouted back to them and two male medics came in and immediately bent down next to Nick and Greg.

"Oh dear" one of the medics said as they saw the vomit on the floor, "I take it you're not feeling too good?"

Greg hardly acknowledged him and only shook his head ever so slightly. "He's got cancer." Nick told them.

They nodded and got to work. "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

Greg tried to tell them but fatigue was taking over. "Alright, I think we need to get you straight to the hospital. Do you think you can walk to the ambulance?"

They waited for an answer but didn't get one, only Greg's eyes drooping slightly. "Okay, I'm just going to go and get a chair." The other medic said.

Nick looked at his friend, who despite everything was still gripping onto his hand. "It's alright, G. Don't worry about anything alright?"

Greg mumbled a response but his head stooped down towards his chest, so Nick couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sir, you need to stay awake." The medic with him said as he lifted his head back up.

"Greg, you hear that, you gotta' stay awake, man." Nick told him tugging lightly on his arm.

His eyes fluttered open again and he leaned his head back on the wall. "That's it, Greg." The medic told him as he clipped an oximeter to his finger. "Just a little longer, mate, just until we're at the hospital."

Greg sluggishly looked down to see what he was doing and began to tremble slightly. Nick squeezed his hand tighter, scared for his best friend. Greg moved his eyes Nick's direction and said something so quiet the Texan couldn't catch it. "What buddy, I can't hear you?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Nick...'m c-cold." Greg told him as tears collected in his eyes again.

Nick moved closer again, and sat next to him against the wall, pulling his younger brother into his chest, but being careful not to get in the paramedics way. "Alright, bud. Don't worry; we'll get you warmed up alright."

The other medic arrived again with the chair and joined his partner on the floor. "How are we doing?"

Nick listened as the other male medic told him a load of letters and numbers which to him didn't make sense. "Okay. Greg, we're just going to put this oxygen mask on your face alright?"

"Thatta boy." The other medic said as Greg began to breathe deeply into the mask.

"We ready to move?" The other medic asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Greg, can you stand up for us? Just so that you can sit in this chair."

Greg rolled his head along the wall. "No? Alright then, buddy, no problem." One of the guys said. "Could you help me lift him into there?" he asked Nick.

Nick nodded straight away and stood up. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said when Greg grasped at his hand. He helped the medic lift Greg into the chair, both having one arm under each of Greg's.

"Right, let's get you to hospital."

Nick sighed. Greg had to be okay.

X

"Nicky." Catherine said as soon as she saw him in the hospital waiting room. He stood when she came forward along with Russell, Sara and Morgan.

She enveloped him in a warm hug before releasing him. "How is he?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know, I've not been told anything. All these doctors keep walking by and none of them know anything." Nick told her as his emotions caught up with him.

"Hey, hey, come on, it's alright." Catherine told him and she pulled him forward into another hug as he let a few tears fall.

"God, you should have seen him. If he hadn't had called me, then... he, he wouldn't..." Nick tried to mumble out but Sara interrupted.

"He did call you Nick. So don't think about the 'what ifs', okay? You got to him in time and now he's in the best place possible."

Nick pulled away from Catherine and wiped his eyes as he sat down. "God, he has to be okay. He just has to be." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The hospital's going to do everything they can for him, okay? They know what they're doing." Russell told them.

Nick sighed and hoped he was right.

X

It was another hour and a half until a doctor came forward. "Family of Greg Sanders?"

The whole team stood. "Yes, how is he?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you everything in a minute." The doctor reassured her. "But are any of you Nick... Nick Stokes?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, I am."

The doctor smiled. "You're down as Greg's emergency contact. Legally, I'm only allowed to tell you Greg's condition unless you say otherwise."

Nick shook his head. "Err; you can tell all of these, we're all together."

The doctor nodded. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. Greg is very sick. He's going to need a lot of help if he's going to get through this. For some reason we're not sure of, the tumour has grown rapidly since his last scan and has put his brain under immense pressure. We have him on the strongest treatment available in hopes of conquering this and if he can hold on until his body gets a bit stronger, I think surgery is almost definitely going to go ahead."

The team stood there shocked from what they'd just heard.

"When will we be able to go and see him?" Russell asked quietly.

"You can go and sit with him now. But don't expect any miracles. He's very much out of it right now, the drugs are doing their work and Greg won't be anywhere near coherent."

Russell nodded. "If you need me for anything, have a nurse page me; I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. Dr Halen will also be down to see you soon."

"Thank you doctor." Catherine told him.

"No problem. Let me take you to your friend."

X

Nick almost couldn't stand it. Greg was so pale. So fragile. So ill.

He was lying in a bed with a light blue gown on, with the sheet pulled up to just above his waist. His arms draped over it. He still had the mask on and there were so many wires going in and out of his body. "Oh God, G." Nick said as he walked closer to him and sat next to him.

Catherine came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the team stood there shocked, and Morgan moved closer to stand the other side of Greg to hold his hand. Russell came up behind her, giving her a chair and then did the same for Sara.

They sat there for hours, none of them saying anything, just staring at their friend. But they all had one thought going through their mind; he had to pull through this.

X

**So, thanks for reading guys, if you have any comments-bad or good- leave them in a review ;) x **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews ****Marymel****, 'Anonymous' and Babygirl89! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D x **

"Hey sleeping beauty." Nick said softly with a smile as Greg's eyes blinked open.

It had been almost twenty-four hours since Greg had been admitted into the hospital, and Nick had stayed with him, along with Catherine. The others had wanted to stay but work had to be done and rest was needed. So, after a while, they agreed to take it in shifts to stay with Greg.

Greg rolled his head ever so slightly on the pillow to face Nick and smiled. He was unbelievably tired. It felt as if he had no energy at all. Even breathing seemed to be a task. His mask had been replaced with a tube which ran under his nose, feeding him lovely oxygen.

"How you doing, bud?" Nick asked him.

" 'm tired." Greg mumbled in response, his eyes already closing again.

"Get some sleep, sweetie, we'll be waiting right here for you." Catherine told him as she took his hand into hers.

But she didn't know if Greg had even heard her, as he'd already fallen to sleep.

X

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be awake." Morgan said as she entered Greg's hospital room. He was sat up slightly and smiled when she came in. Nick and Catherine had left around fifteen minutes ago and Greg had awoken a second time whilst they were there.

"Hey." Greg greeted her in a weak voice.

"It's good to see you." Morgan told him as she rubbed his arm. "I've missed you at work. You were meant to be helping me with my case." She told him with a raised eyebrow.

Greg smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I'll help you out as soon as I can. I hope I won't be in here too long."

Morgan smiled back. She wanted to tell him that he wouldn't have to spend much time in the hospital, but she knew that in his condition, the cancer as advanced as it was, it would be quite a while before he could leave... if he could leave.

"Ooh" Morgan said as she reached into her bag, "here. I know it's childish but I thought you might need some entertainment if you're stuck in here." She told him as she placed a colouring book and pens on his lap.

Greg's eyes flicked down to look at them and a smile formed on his face. "Thank you. I'll make sure to draw you a picture."

Morgan laughed. "Thanks, I can't wait to see it." She told him sarcastically.

Greg shuffled up the bed slightly and looked around. "Hey what are you looking for?" Morgan asked him looking next to her to where his eyes were looking.

"I need a bowl or something." He said quickly.

She stood up and got a paper bowl from the chair that a couple were sitting on. "Here you go."

Greg took it and quietly took a few breaths. "Hey are you okay?" Morgan asked. Stupid question. Greg shook his head slightly in reply and took a tighter grip on the bowl in his hands, and then he retched a few times and threw up into it.

Morgan placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry." Greg said to her weakly as he closed his eyes.

She smiled. "You don't have to apologise. Let me take that." She reached forward, grabbed the bowl and placed it on the side.

"Do you want another one?" She asked, already getting another off the chair.

He opened his eyes again and took it from her, then leant back into his pillows.

"I can see you're tired, go to sleep." Morgan told him.

He smiled and shook his head. "But then you'd have no entertainment."

"I will, I'll colour in a picture for you." She told him, holding up the book she'd brought. "Now, you get some rest."

Greg smiled at her and nodded gently, closing his eyes again.

X

He woke up around four hours later and it was Catherine's time to sit with him, on her own. They were chatting about work when Catherine noticed Greg's blinking becoming slower and slower.

"Greg, are you alright?" She asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Mmh."

"Do I need to fetch a doctor?" Catherine asked him putting her hand on his.

Greg replied by mumbling incoherent things quietly whilst looking at her with a confused expression.

Catherine looked at him worriedly before getting up. "Could I have some help in here please?"

A nurse immediately came to her aid and into Greg's room. "He's talking weird and he looks completely out of it." Catherine told her as she went over to him.

"Mr Sanders? Mr Sanders can you hear me?" She asked and lifted his head slightly with her hand.

He looked at her and lifted a hand to his head shakily. "Are you in pain?" The nurse asked him.

Greg didn't have chance to answer before his eyes rolled backwards into his head and he began to fit on his bed. "I need help in here!" The nurse shouted whilst trying to keep the oxygen tube under Greg's nose.

Dr Halen rounded the corner into the room. "Another seizure?" She asked shaking her head.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked next, looking at Greg's chart.

"Just over two minutes." The nurse told her. "I think he's coming out of it now." She added as Greg's body calmed and eventually stilled.

"Good." Dr Halen sighed. "We need to keep a close monitor on him. I think this surgery might have to go ahead sooner than we had hoped."

Catherine looked on as she listened to their conversation. She hoped Greg was strong enough.

X

"I had another seizure."

Sara looked down at Greg who had woken not too long ago. They had been sat in silence for a while until Greg just spoke.

"I know Catherine told me about it." Sara told him. "I thought they'd stopped for good." She added with a sad smile.

Greg nodded in his pillows. "Me too." He told her in a quiet voice.

"Sara?" he asked after another moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." He admitted to her, looking into her eyes.

She grabbed onto his hand. "I know, but don't worry. Everything's going to be alright, okay? You're going to be fine, we're all here."

He nodded but his face screwed up as he began to softly cry. "Oh Greg, come here." Sara said as she pulled his head into her chest. It broke her heart to see him like this. He was like a brother to her; he had grown up with her in the lab, besides the fact that he used to hit on her for about five years of course, she loved him like family.

"Do you think...?" Greg began to ask her, still leaning his head into her.

"Do I think what, Greg?" Sara asked him, pulling away slightly.

He pulled away too and looked at her sadly. "Do you think I'm gonna' die?" He said in a sad, quiet voice.

"No. I don't. You're stronger than this Greg, and if you give up, that's not the Greg that I've known for fourteen years."

"You're going to beat this. I know you will."

Greg nodded and looked away. There were so many things going through his head, he didn't know whether to believe what she said or not.

"Get some rest; I heard that they want to bring your surgery forward." Sara said to him.

"Yeah they do. I don't know when to though."

"Well, don't think about it. Now go to sleep alright, I have to go. I think Russell's going to drop by soon."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Greg asked her hopefully.

Sara smiled. "Of course."

X

When Russell arrived at the hospital, Greg was fast asleep. He'd talked to one of the nurses and they'd told him that the surgery would be in a couple of weeks, but only if they could build Greg up some. So he went down to the hospital cafeteria and brought a pack of sandwiches and a muffin. Of course he didn't expect the younger man to eat it all, but he brought a few things for him to choose from.

He sat with Greg for a few hours until he woke up.

"Hey" Greg greeted him as he pushed himself up the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Russell asked him with a smile.

Greg nodded. "Not too bad."

Russell smiled again. "Doctors say you've got to fatten up so I brought you some sandwiches and a muffin for you to eat." He said as he offered them out.

But Greg screwed his face up. "Thanks but I can't eat them."

"Why not? I thought you'd at least want the muffin!" Russell told him with a laugh.

And Greg smiled back. "Sorry, I'm just not up for it. They put this in me earlier" he told his Boss, lifting his arm slightly to show the IV stuck in the crook of his arm, "it's making me feel a bit queasy."

"You've got to eat though. Just try nibbling on it." Russell tried.

"Seriously I can't. It'll just end up coming back out." Greg told him.

Russell sighed. "Alright, alright. You want something getting to drink?"

"No, I have some water on there." Greg told him.

"You want something a bit more exciting? Some cola, lemonade?" Russell asked him.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, okay. Can I have some lemonade?"

"One lemonade coming right up." Russell told him with a smile before getting up.

Russell only had to walk down the hall to the vending machine and was back within a minute. When he went back in Greg's room however, Greg was slowly swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Russell asked and put the bottle of lemonade down on the table at the end of the bed.

Greg grabbed onto the pole holding his IV bag and shuffled off the edge of the bed. "I have to use the bathroom."

Russell moved forward. "Okay, at least let me help you then."

Russell grabbed the opposite arm to which the pole was in and held it as Greg stood up shakily. "You alright?" He asked when he saw Greg's forehead crease up and his eyes close.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Greg said, and began taking small steps towards the toilet attached to his room.

"You going to be alright on your own or do you want a nurse?" Russell asked him when they reached the door.

Greg shook his head gently. "I can manage."

Russell nodded and waited for the young man to come back out, to help him walk back to bed.

"Thanks." Greg said when he was in bed once again.

"No problem." Russell told him, passing him the lemonade he'd brought.

Greg took it and with shaking hands tried to open it, unsuccessfully. "Here" Russell took it from him, removed the lid and passed it back.

"Thanks. I've gotten all weak." Greg told him with a small laugh, before taking a drink.

"All the more reason for you to eat something" Russell replied with a smile.

Greg laughed. "Fine, give me a bit of that sandwich."

X

It was a few days later when Greg was lying in his room alone and the door opened. It surprised him when Archie, Henry and Hodges entered. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you." Greg said to them in a quiet voice, pushing himself up weakly.

The guys gathered around him and took a seat. "We would have come sooner but you sounded like you had a pretty busy schedule, so we thought we best wait until all the important people had had their turn." Hodges told him with a smile.

Greg smiled back. "Well it's good to see you guys. It's not much fun in here on your own."

"So there's no hot nurses?" Archie asked him.

Greg shook his head. "Not if you class hot as fifty year old women with yellow teeth and a breath which smells of cigarettes."

Henry, Hodges and Archie laughed. "So, on a more serious note, how are you? Getting better?" Henry asked him with a hopeful smile.

"I'm alright... Apparently I'll be having surgery soon." Greg told them.

"Surgery?" Archie asked him confused.

"Yeah, brain surgery. They're going to remove my tumour... or at least that's what they tell me." Greg said with a smile.

"Woah, are you scared?" Hodges asked him, and Henry backhanded him. "Ow!"

"You don't ask things like that!" Henry scolded him. Hodges looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides, you're not scared anyway are you Greg?" Archie asked him, shaking his head at the other two.

Greg smiled shyly and looked down. The three guys shared a look with each other and immediately started talking. "It's okay if you are." Henry told him.

"Yeah, I would be too if it were me." Archie said.

"Yeah, I thought you would be." Hodges added, and received an annoyed look form the other two.

Greg sniffed and cocked his head back on his pillow to look up to the ceiling. Tears were glistening in his eyes and he was struggling to keep them away.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way." Hodges apologised, feeling bad.

"I know."

Greg wiped his eyes and sniffed, trying to compose himself. A few tears had managed to creep their way out but he was mostly able to keep it together.

"Hey, do you want anything getting? We can go and buy you some things." Henry told him, trying to get the atmosphere back to normal.

Greg smiled at him and shook his head.

"Not even some lad mags?" Archie asked him with a sideways grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Greg laughed at him. "No, I'm alright." He leant back in the bed and closed his eyes with a grimace.

"Do you need a doctor?" Hodges asked when he saw him.

"No I don't need a doctor every time I have a headache. I have one all the time."

Henry, Hodges and Archie shared a look with each other at his sharp response. "Do you want us to go?" Henry asked him.

Greg sighed and opened his eyes. "I don't know, just do what you want." He told them and rolled over, his back now facing them.

Taking this as their cue to leave, the guys stood and went to the door. "We'll see you later." Henry said in an upbeat voice, but Greg ignored him.

When he heard the door shut, Greg swallowed thickly to try and rid the lump in his throat. But it was no use and he let his tears fall.

X

**So, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter? Leave me a review to tell me what you think? Please! Thank you for reading :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed writing this chapter, for me it's quite angsty so hopefully you empathise with Greg as much as I did whilst writing it! Also, please review if you have the time :) x**

It was a few days after Greg had snapped at Archie, Hodges and Henry and he was, if possible, feeling even worse than he did on that day. He felt sick, his skin was clammy and he felt like he could sleep for weeks.

"Here, have some of these." Nick told him as he joined Catherine back in Greg's room. He'd just nipped out to fetch some ice chips for his friend.

Greg took them gratefully and instead of taking a few, held the cup up to his mouth and tipped as many as he could in. He closed his eyes with the relief they brought his hot body. "They making you feel better?" Catherine asked him with a smile.

He opened his eyes again and nodded slightly with a smile. He had a bad headache and it got worse when he moved.

Greg finished off the ice chips and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He felt his nose run so swiped his finger under his nose, but was surprised when it was red. He touched his nose with his fingers and found more blood travelling down his fingers. "My nose is bleeding." He told Nick and Catherine whilst holding his hand up to his nose.

Nick reached onto the set of drawers next to Greg's bed and pulled off the box of tissues the hospital had placed on there. He pulled a few out and quickly passed them to Greg.

He shoved them under his nose and within seconds blood had soaked through them. Catherine passed him some more and got him one of the cardboard bowls to throw the blood soaked tissues into. She pressed the call button and soon a nurse was with them.

The nurse made him shuffle to the edge of the bed where he swung his legs over so that he could sit better. She pinched the middle of his nose for him and she was stood for over five minutes, however the blood didn't stop flowing. "I'm just going to get something to help make your blood clot, I won't be a minute." She told them and quickly scurried out the room.

Greg looked to Nick who was stood just in front of him and Catherine who was sat on his bed next to him, both giving him sympathetic smiles. He took yet another soggy tissue from his nose and replaced it with a fresh one. He placed it under his nose with a shaking hand and looked down at it. He looked back up to them, "It's not stopping. Shouldn't it have stopped by now?" he asked them with panic rising in his voice. He took the tissue away again and panicked. "It's not stopping, why isn't it stopping?" He asked them quickly.

"Shh, it's alright, it'll stop. Let me take over." Catherine quickly told him, standing up and placing more tissues under his nose for him. Nick took her place sat next to him and looked down at his hands. They were shaking a lot.

"Calm down, the nurse is fetching something to make it stop, alright?" he tried to calm his friend. "It'll stop in a minute." He put his hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

The nurse was quickly back and injected something into his IV. "Ok, that shouldn't be long before it starts its magic." She told Greg with a smile.

She smiled at Catherine as she took away the tissue a few moments later. "There we go" she said as she got another tissue and just wiped his nose, "it's stopped."

Greg took a deep breath and smiled tightly at her. "Thank you."

"No problem," she told him writing on his chart, "I've brought a new gown in for you, will you be ok on your own, or would you like some help?" She asked him passing Catherine the gown she'd brought in earlier.

Greg shook his head gently, "I'll be alright."

The nurse smiled one last time and left the room.

"Thank God that stopped, huh?" Catherine said to him with a smile. She could see by the look on his face he was relieved and it broke her heart at how scared he got over it.

Greg laughed quietly and shuffled on the bed. "I'm gonna' go change." He told them quietly and scooted himself off the bed. However as he did, he had to stop.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked him worried as Greg put his head down.

Greg didn't reply, just opened his eyes and looked at the chair Nick had previously been sat on. Nick saw him and pulled it over for him. "Here sit down."

He slowly sat on the chair and rested his arms on his legs and put his head in his hands. "Honey, what's wrong? Do we need a nurse?" Catherine asked him.

Greg shook his head slightly but screwed his eyes up in discomfort. "I don't need a nurse. I'm just really nauseous." He told them quietly. And they could tell by looking at him how he felt. The entire colour had drained from his face and sweat was beading on his head.

They both knelt next to him and placed a hand on his knee. "Do you need me to get anything?" Nick asked him.

Greg didn't say anything back just rubbed his hands on his head as tears started forming in his closed eyes. He breathed heavily through his mouth and swallowed thickly.

Catherine placed a hand on his back and rubbed it softly as he began to release his tears. She shared a look with Nick as they watched their friend break down. "I feel really sick" he cried to them as Nick put his hand round the back of his neck and rubbed his head comfortingly.

"We know, man, we know. You'll be alright though; we're all here for you." He told his friend as he sobbed.

"I don't wanna' be sick anymore." Greg told them wiping his eyes.

Catherine wiped his face with her thumb, smudging the tears. "I know honey. You have to be tough though, you know that. You have to fight through this."

Greg didn't say anything else, just calmed himself down and then grabbed the gown off the bed. He looked at it and then back at Nick and Catherine. "You think they'd let me wear my own clothes?" He asked them quietly.

"Absolutely, man. What do you want? I'll fetch it for you." Nick told him upbeat, trying to cheer him up.

Greg shrugged his shoulder and looked back down. "I don't know. Anything; I just don't want to wear this hospital stuff anymore." He replied quietly again.

Nick nodded. "Okay, I'll go get you some things then. Feel better for when I get back, ok?"

He nodded gently and watched him go. Catherine stood up and sat on the other chair in the room, bringing it to Greg's.

"You ok?" She asked him with a sad smile.

He nodded to her and looked down. "Yeah. Life's just crap at the minute." He told her honestly.

She wanted to say something comforting but knew she couldn't. He was right. Right now, life sucked for him. He'd kept a brave face for so long, but now she knew how he was really feeling.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her, looking up to her.

She smiled. "Of course, anything."

He paused for a minute before speaking. "Would you... would you have sex, with a guy like me?" He asked her. "Obviously I'm not asking if you'd have sex with me" he quickly told her, "I mean like, a guy without any... you know." He asked her quietly.

Catherine looked at him inquisitively. She was beginning to realise that he was still worrying about his earlier problem more than his current one. And that worried her.

"Of course, Greg. Women don't bother about things like that. Would you still have sex with a woman if she'd lost one of her breasts, or both of them?" She asked him.

"Of course." He told her straight away.

"So why would you ask me such a question, it works the same way." Catherine told him. Greg just shrugged and looked away. "Have you talked to Doctor Halen about treatment, so that you can do everything?"

Greg nodded slightly. "I can have injections every few weeks."

"Have you had them already?" Catherine asked him.

"No, there's no point whilst I'm stuck in here." Greg told her looking down at his lap.

"There is" Catherine argued, "It'll make you feel better, happier, I'm sure of it. Why don't you start having them?"

Greg sighed. "I might do. I'm just not in the mood to have more needles prodded in me right now."

Catherine nodded. "I can understand that. But you need to stop worrying about that right now. You're going to find that one girl who loves you with all her heart, and she won't care that you had to have them removed, she'll only care about you, and that you're ok."

"Yeah but, I can't have kids. She'll care about that. I'll care about that. I'll care that I can't get turned on without injecting drugs into myself. I'll care that I'm too scared to ask somebody to go on a date with me. And I'll care that I'll be scared of someone rejecting me when they find out... when they see..." He stopped talking and screwed his hands into fists tightly.

Catherine reached her arm over and placed her hand over his. "Don't Catherine. Please don't try and make me feel better." He told her moving his hands away. "If you don't mind I want to be alone." He told her.

She didn't want to leave him, not like this, but she had to, it was what he wanted. "Alright, but I'll come back later."

She stood for a second, waiting for a response, but sighed quietly when there was just silence. She left the room and Greg was left alone.

X

It was the next day and Greg was still quiet. He'd told the nurse that he didn't want any visitors after Catherine left the previous night. Nick had fetched him some clothes and he was wearing them right now. As little as it was, the fact that he was in his own clothes made him feel so much better. He was lying on his side, fiddling with the sheet over him, when a nurse knocked on his door and poked her head in. "Mr Sanders, are you up for some visitors? Your friends are here to see you." She told him.

To be truthful he didn't feel like it at all. But he had turned them away a few times last night when they wanted to see him. He told the nurse to send them in and sighed.

"Hey bud, how you doing?" Russell asked him with a smile as he entered his room first.

Greg looked up to him and plastered on the best smile he could. "I'm good thanks. How are you guys?" He asked as the rest of the team piled in.

"We're good, just worried about you." Sara told him with a smile. Greg smiled back at her but then looked down and fiddled with his sheets again.

It was silent for a minute and everyone was concerned over how quiet Greg was. "You know, it's crazy hot outside, it's like 95 ." Morgan told him.

Greg flicked his eyes up for a second to acknowledge her but soon looked down again.

"You want me to ask and see if we can take you outside for an hour or so?" Russell asked him, trying to get something out of him.

Greg looked up to him and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why but his emotions caught up with him and the thought of going outside really meant a lot to him. He nodded to Russell with a hopeful look in his eyes and Russell smiled at him.

He smiled at the others as he went to the door and was just about to open it when a nurse from earlier came in. "Oh, I'm sorry Sir." She apologized to Russell.

"It's fine, I was just coming to ask if we'd be alright to take him outside for a little while?" Russell asked her. "I want to lift his spirits a little." He added on the end in a whisper so that Greg wouldn't hear him.

The nurse smiled. "Of course, that'd be just fine. I'll go and fetch you a wheelchair."

Russell smiled and nodded to her. "Thank you."

X

"It feels good to be outside." Greg told the team with a smile. They were all sat outside, just in the hospital courtyard.

They all smiled back at him, glad he had a smile on his face. "It's hot though, are you sure you don't want to take that blanket off?" Nick asked him. He was sat, in the wheelchair, with a blanket draped over his legs.

Greg shook his head. "It's fine, I'm not that hot." He told them with a short smile. And that was the truth, whether it was the weight he'd lost or something else, Greg couldn't tell it was that hot outside.

They all sat talking for half an hour and Greg was laughing and joking along with them happily, but he'd gone quiet again. "You alright, Greg?" Sara asked him as she noticed his quietness.

He looked to her and shook his head slightly. "I feel like I might be sick." He told her and put the back of his hand up to his mouth.

Nick quickly stood up and found a cardboard bowl as fast as he could, whilst the others stopped talking and focused on Greg. "Here you go, man."

Greg took the bowl and shakily held it as he retched and vomited. The team looked at him sympathetically and Sara put her arm around him, comforting him. "It's alright. Get it out." She told him. "There we go."

Greg looked down and saw strings of crimson. "There's blood in it." He croaked to Sara, looking to her then the rest of the team worriedly.

"I'll go and get a doctor." Morgan said and stood up and left.

Greg threw up some more whilst she was gone and by the end he was sweaty and exhausted. He leaned on Sara's shoulder, who still held him, and let out a sob. And that was all it took. Sara cradled him in her arms as he let a torrent of tears free, along with a good amount of sobbing. Nick pulled Catherine into a hug as she let one of her own tears slip and Russell went to stand by Greg, placing a hand on the young CSI's shoulder.

Morgan came back with a male doctor in tow. "Hi, I'm Doctor Trey. Are you feeling alright Mr Sanders?" He asked as he knelt down in front of him.

Greg shook his head in Sara's shoulder. "Okay, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked him.

"My head..."

"Okay" Doctor Trey looked up to Morgan, "You say he has a brain tumour?" He checked to which she nodded. "Alright Mr Sanders, we're just going to take you back inside and then we'll give you some more pain medication, okay?"

Greg didn't answer him or open his eyes. "Mr Sanders?" The doctor asked him. "Mr Sanders can you hear me?" He asked again and pulled one of his eyelids up. "His pupils are unresponsive." Just after the doctor had spoke, Greg's body was once again shaking. "And he's seizing." Doctor Trey stated as he turned his head around.

"I need some help out here, now!"

X

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! X **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews guys! They do mean a lot :) Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! x**

A few nurses quickly ran out when they heard the doctor call and immediately went over to help. "Help me lower him down to the floor." He told them and they gently pulled Greg from the wheelchair and laid him down on the ground. "Get that blanket from his legs." He told one of the nurses who unravelled it quickly from his legs and passed it to Doctor Trey who was now knelt on the floor, and he rolled it up and shoved it under Greg's head. "Has he had a seizure before?"

The team nodded and stared at Greg as his body calmed down and eventually relaxed. "Ok, how often does he have them?" Dr Trey asked them.

"He's had a few a week, they're getting more regular." Nick told him. "He's taking anticonvulsants."

Dr Trey nodded and looked down as Greg moaned. "Mr Sanders? Do you know where you are?" He asked. Greg's eyes sluggishly opened and he looked around with half closed lids. "Mr Sanders?"

"When was his last scan?" Dr Trey asked the team when Greg was unresponsive.

"Err, last week?" Nick said and the team nodded.

"Alright. Mr Sanders, we're going to put a mask on you." Dr Trey told him as a nurse brought out an oxygen mask. "I'm just going to put this over your head." He said as he lifted his head slightly.

Greg looked up and all he could see was the faces of his colleagues and nurses surrounding him. He had no idea what was going on and when he tried to sit up, a doctor gently shoved him back down. "You need to keep lying down Mr Sanders." He tried to get up again but the doctor wouldn't let him. He began to shove harder as he kicked and lashed out, trying to get up. "Mr Sanders, calm down, you're ok."

He looked around confused and tried harder to get up, resisting more when he wasn't allowed. "Greg, calm down, they're here to help you. Greg, listen to me." He could hear a familiar Texan voice, although everything sounded like it was underwater.

"That's it, you're alright." Dr Trey told him as he settled back down again. "We're going to take you for a scan, ok? You just relax."

Dr Trey with the help of a few nurses managed to put Greg on a stretcher and wheel him inside. The team followed him worriedly and stopped when they reached the room Greg would have his scan. They were told to wait there whilst Greg was wheeled in, and he looked at them with glazed eyes as he went by.

They moved him onto the scanner table and began moving it into the machine. "Mr Sanders I need you to keep your head still for me." Dr Trey asked when the scan was blurred. He tried to scan it again but Greg was again moving his head, and murmuring something.

"Nnn... where Nnnic..."

Dr Trey opened the door and looked at Greg's worried friends. "Are one of you called Nick?"

Nick nodded and stepped forward. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I think Mr Sanders is asking for you." He told him and beckoned him in.

Nick went in the room and saw Greg lying in the middle of it. "I need you to make sure he keeps his head still." Dr Trey told him before walking off.

"Hey G, it's Nick. I need you to do me a favour and keep your head still for a minute, alright?" He told him as he went forward and grabbed his hand.

Greg grabbed his hand back and gently squeezed it. Nick could feel his hand shaking. "That's it, keep nice and still."

Nick looked over to the doctor and smiled when he got the thumbs up and Greg began coming back out of the scanner. "Thatta boy." Nick told him when he was moved back onto the stretcher.

Greg was taken back up to his room and put back in his bed with the help of the nurses. "You need to keep this on, ok?" The nurse told him as she brought the oxygen mask back down over his face. Greg blinked tiredly at her and watched her walk away.

Dr Trey walked in and smiled at the nurses as they went by. "Okay, from this scan, I can't see much of a difference in the tumour. You say he's taking anticonvulsants?"

"Yes, he's been taking them a while. His doctor swapped them because they weren't working, but now these aren't too." Catherine told him, sitting by Greg and stroking her hand through his hair as he slept. His deep breathes steaming up the oxygen mask.

"Okay, well hopefully Greg's surgery can happen in a few days, if I feel he's up for it." Dr Trey told them.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be rude, but Dr Halen has been Greg's doctor from the start. Should we not wait and see what she says about all this?" Nick asked him.

"Absolutely, I completely understand where you're coming from, however I am the doctor who will perform the surgery on Greg, so I will have a big involvement with his treatment. But Dr Halen will still be his primary doctor." He told them with a small smile.

"I'll be glad to answer any questions you have, or any Greg has when he wakes up so don't hesitate to ask a nurse to page me." He told them as he stood by the door.

"Thank you doctor." Russell thanked him.

The team stayed with Greg and all sighed inside. He had to get better.

X

Greg woke up a little while later and was surprised when he looked around and saw the team all asleep in his room. He frowned as he saw the oxygen mask on his face.

"Hey." Someone whispered and he looked up to find Morgan smiling at him.

He smiled and tugged the mask away from his mouth. "Hey. What's everyone doing in here?" He asked her quietly.

"None of us wanted to leave you after your seizure. So... we just stayed here." Morgan told him with a smile.

Greg frowned at her, "It happened again? Why the hell am I taking those drugs if they're not doing anything?" He asked angrily.

"Hey, hey, come on." Morgan said, taking a hold of his hand, "They're going to do your surgery in a few days so after that, all you have to focus on is getting better, alright?"

He sighed and looked around again. "You guys should go home, there's no point you being here."

"Greg, there is. We want to stay and spend time with you. You're our friend, we want to be here." Morgan told him.

He looked away from her as tears collected in his eyes. "We love you, Greg. Don't forget that." Morgan told him squeezing his hand gently.

He looked back to her and smiled sadly. "Thanks. You should go to sleep; don't you have work in a few hours?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah but I had a short shift yesterday, I'm not tired." Morgan told him. Just as she was about to carry on, there was a knock at the door. The rest of the team woke up and looked to the door as they woke themselves up.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just wanted to see how Greg was." A young man apologised. He looked a lot younger than Greg, who was smiling and was pushing himself to sit up on his bed.

The team sat up straight too and smiled at him. "Hey, everyone this is Alex. Alex this is the 'team' which I've been telling you about." Greg said, motioning for Alex to come in.

"This is Catherine, Nick, Russell, Morgan and Sara." Greg introduced them. They all gave a 'hi' or 'hey' in return and Nick pulled a chair over for Alex.

"Thanks." He said as he sat down gently in the chair. Nick smiled at him and couldn't help but feel the young man would have just dropped to the floor right then if he didn't sit down. His frame was slender and the bones were clearly visible, poking at his skin.

"Alex and I have our treatment together. At first we booked our radiotherapy sessions at the same time but now we've both been admitted we see each other a lot more." Greg explained to the team.

"How's your treatment going?" Catherine asked him kindly. She was so motherly to everyone, even if she'd only just met them.

Alex smiled at her and nodded, "It's going okay, thanks. I'm having surgery first thing tomorrow morning."

Catherine smiled sweetly at him. "That's good."

"Yeah, and afterwards, he's going to be fine, aren't you?" Greg said to him with a cocked eyebrow.

Alex smiled, "Yeah. He's been telling me it's all going to be fine, but I'm still being a bit of a wimp about it." He laughed.

Catherine smiled to him, "You will be fine and it's okay to be scared. Greg has his surgery Wednesday and he's been stressing out about it too."

Greg waved a hand at her, "She's just saying that to make you feel better." He said with a small smile.

Alex laughed slightly. "Right, I only came to drop by, I'm gonna' head back to my room and sleep some more before tomorrow." He said as he pushed himself up.

"Alright, I'll come and see you before you go in. Okay?" Greg said to him.

"Yeah, thanks. It was nice meeting you all." Alex said to everyone before he went to the door.

"Cya man, I hope the surgery goes well for you." Nick said as he went. Catherine smiled and wished him well too, as well as the rest of the team.

Alex turned around as he went through the door. "Thanks, bye."

Greg smiled as the door shut. "He'll be alright. He's only nineteen; he's got the rest of his life to live." He told them with a smile.

"What has he got?" Morgan asked him.

"Brain tumour, like me. They didn't find it until late though and he's been having treatment for... ages." Greg told her shaking his head. "He didn't get the chance to go to college because of it."

"Well he'll be able to go soon, when he's better." Russell said, making Greg look up to him.

"Yeah he will."

X

"Hey, you all ready to go?"

Alex nodded his head in the pillow. "Yep, just waiting for them to take me down."

Greg smiled. "Make sure you stay strong, alright? 'Cause I'm not having this surgery if you go and die or something stupid like that." He joked, earning him a laugh in return.

"I'll try not to."

"No, there's no try about it. You're gonna' be fine." Greg told him with a nod.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, "Alex, we're ready to take you to the OR."

Greg smiled. "This is it buddy. I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Alex said.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, you will."

X

Russell watched Greg fiddle with the sheets which lay over him, twiddling the cloth through his fingers. He leaned over and placed his hand over Greg's, stopping them from moving.

Greg looked up to him and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I can't help it. Can you go and ask a nurse if Alex is out of surgery? I want to make sure he's alright." Greg asked him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go now." Russell replied with a smile.

He went outside and to the nurses' station just down the hall. "Excuse me... Hi, I'm with Greg Sanders and he's just wondering if his friend is out of surgery, Alex?"

"Yes, I was in the OR with him, we finished about ten minutes ago." She told him.

"And? Is he okay?" Russell asked with hopeful eyes.

She sighed. "I'm afraid it's not good news."

X

**So, did you enjoy this chapter or not? Any advice/criticism welcome and reviews are always nice! ;) x **


End file.
